Voltron Spartan Defendors
by Codey-Wraith
Summary: Who would you want to control Voltron? A soldier that protects those around them or a power hungry madman? Follow the Master Chief, and his allies as they assemble Voltron to defeat those who threaten the universe.
1. C1: What are the CHANCES!

**Voltron! Spartan Defendors! Chapter One!**

 **(Well Spartans are known to be legendary (=P) I hope you like the name it, I am not changing the name. As with tradition I will be supplying readers with an extended chapter to get a basic taste of the story.**

 **Storyline wise no Halo 4 or 5.**

 **I own nothing except copies of some of the books and most of the games, and the idea that Spartans.**

:STORY START:

 **Unknown (to humans) Sector of Space-five years since the events of the Ark-Rear half of the Forward Unto Dawn-Cryo-Chamber seven.**

Five year.

Five years since he saved her.

Five years since they defeated the Covenant and stopped their Great Journey.

For him it was only a couple hours ago, but for her it might as well been five millennia, especially for an Artificial Intelligence such as her.

Her name is Cortana, and she is a Smart AI with the ability to hack and understand advanced alien computer systems, and use the systems in ways that would ensure her carrier's success in their mission. She turns Seven this day, which is the time that Smart AI starts to degrade and literally think themselves to death. She has done everything she could to protect her human, or should she say, 'Spartan'

Master Chief Petty Officer John-117, one of the last original Spartan IIs. Taken at a young age and conscripted into the military, to received training and dangerous physical augmentations to make them faster, stronger and smarter, that the success rate of fifty percent. In the long run, the Spartan II program was a complete success, but later generations of Spartans would be made of smaller groups but after two groups, any future groups were cancelled due to the dangers of travel during the Human/Covenant war between worlds and the price to properly equip them would cost up to ten battleships, with the thirty or so suits of Mjolnir armour. A personal armour that so advanced that can amplify a Spartan's enhanced body, doubling their natural strength and speed.

Cortana revealed herself on a pedestal, revealing the a naked blue female form of Cortana, her visual form hugging her knees as she stares at the only active Cryotube. Cortana then spoke, "It has been a week since the last external camera broke, John, but the beacon is still going strong," she flashed red before calming down, "I don't have alot of time left." It was at that point where what was left of the Forward Unto Dawn. Cortana appeared to look around the room before activating the defrost function of the Cryotube. "Looks like I will need you."

 **Zoom out to outside the ship.**

For the half a broken ship, they had been drifting towards a shattered purple planet that had space station that was large enough to hold with a large dome. What happened next was a Large hook shaped purple ship, slipped into reality causing the Forward Unto Dawn to shake.

 **The bridge of the New Ship.**

A purple furred humanoid alien with cat shaped ears yellow eyes, with black and red bodysuit armour. Around the only living life-form was surrounded by silver and purple robots that had that were shaped like the furred man.

The furred captain spoke, "What is that?"

One of the robots spoke, "it appears to be a derelict craft, ageing of the craft's hull appears to indicate that it has been adrift for an extended period." That same robot scanned the ships internals and says, "The craft appears to hold the supplies and has an undamaged Demension Drive."

The captain says, "Attach tow hooks, we will bring it to the station and salvage the derelict for Galra Empire," all the robots run a system routine that had them cheer with the captain.

 **Forward Unto Dawn-thirty minutes later.**

The Cryotube holding the Master Chief had a red light flash on the side before Master Chief finished defrosting and He shook his head before speaking, "Cortana, what is the situation?" as he tried to look outside the pod and saw her glow on the other side of the frosted glass.

He tried to wipe the frost away only for him to see a second layer on the other side of glass. Cortana speaks into his helmet, "I don't know where we are, but it appears that someone found us, but no one has entered the ship, looks like we are being towed." Cortana activated the room's life support and Gravity plates were activated dropping a floating pistol.

Master Chief activated the manual release of the pod and once the pod opened he went to the podium and says, "How long has it been?"

Cortana answers, "five years," Cortana flashed red before returning to her blue colour and says, "I can't see out of what is left of this junk pile. Yank me."

With that Cortana flashed before taking a silver chip with a blue crystal in the centre before inserting the chip into the back of his helmet, before he says, "So what is the plan?"

"Find out who has us," Cortana answered as the Chief took the pistol on the ground and his Assault rifle, "The observation deck is two decks up, through the armoury."

Chief speaks, "Confirmed," before heading towards the armoury to find Battle Rifles, and standard ODST SMGs and Pistols. With he then noticed a large space capable dufflebag. He loaded three battle riffles and five pistols and five SMGs, along with enough ammo for each of the different weapons. The Chief attached the bag to his back and collected another pistol on his other hip, and a battle rifle on his back. He then found ammo for his assault rifle with a waist pack that he filled with shredder ammo. The Chief walked to the elevator and was about to open the shaft before he stopped himself, "Cortana, turn off the Atmosphere and Grav-plates."

Cortana was silent before realise what he wanted, "Should I keep them off?"

"Once we find out what is going on," The Chief spoke while he waited until he spotted the some of the items started to float in an upward vector. The Chief then opened the shaft before jumping up and activating his magnetic coils on the soles of his feet, and walked up to the observation deck. Once he reached the entrance of the observation deck he opened the doors to find the shutters shut, he allows for the elevator doors close before heading to the main window controls while the light fluttered before shutting down. The metal shutters opened to reveal tow cables attached to the top of the hull, connected to a ship that was similar to a Covenant Battle Cruiser only with wings instead of a large oval shape, and what appeared to be a large Mass Driver (Railgun) attached to the top of the hull.

"Okay, Not Covenant or Human for that matter," Cortana spoke before using Chief's helmat cam to see the craft, even getting a visual scan of the craft. Cortana looked to the craft and noticed that the large craft was surrounded by angular starfish shaped fighters. What was left of the 'Forward Unto Dawn' as then turned as the derelict was pulled, causing the hunk of metal to turn and reveal a space station over the top of what appears to be a molten planet covered in purple clouds. The space station appeared to be a fusion of Covenant, the new type of space ship and a myriad of other alien cultures but it appeared to be mainly the same type as the ship towing them. Though he noticed the large dome attached to large Shipyards. Cortana then spoke, "Head to the top Airlock, we can access the station in vacuum, though I did make a surprise for you in the lower vehicle bay," the sound of her voice spoke with amusement. "But we can leave it for when we need to make a quick getaway."

With that the Chief went to the elevator shaft and drifted towards the top of the ship. As the unknown cruiser pulls the derelict towards the station. The Chief exited out of the rear half of the 'Forward Unto Dawn' to reveal a large tether and a three pron claw holding the ship, dangerously close to the top Missile pods.

"Chief," Cortana spoke, "Since you started your nap, I made some modifications to your armour. I rebuilt your jump thrusters from the original design. The armour was amplified to the reduce physical projectiles and has extra shield emitters in the event of overload, meaning you can take more damage before the system runs out of charge, and Finally I have added hologram technology and you can hack into systems with just a touch of your hand," with that the Chief simply nods, before Cortana adds as the derelict reaches the station, "Find an Airlock, and let's hope we can understand the life forms inside." ( **He looks like he does in Halo 4.** )

The Chief jumps high in the zero gravity environment and once he reaches a height where he could avoid being seen, he activated the thrusters pack and landed on the outer hull of the space station, behind what appeared to be shipping crates. He looked around until he spots a force field that had what appeared to be small bearlike creatures pushing large crates and being whipped by humanoid aliens in silver 'armour' and holding what appeared to be power energy weapons in hand while one is seen slapping the small 'creature' to the ground. The Chief walked to the concealed edge the hanger and was able to enter the shield when no one saw him. He continued to hide himself before he hears the 'slaves' talking, using what appeared to be 'English.'

"What kind of species would build something like that piece of Shisno?" one slave spoke to another before its friend spoke, "Shish, you know that the guards are ordered to silence us when a Galra Battle Cruiser is in dock." The two silenced themselves as a group of Galra Guards walk past and through the barrier to search the derelict Heavy Frigate.

The Chief sneaked behind the pair of slaves before covering their mouths and pulling them behind the crates he was hiding behind and says, "Tell me what I want to know and I will let you go."

The two slaves nod before the Chief releases his hold on the two allowing them to speak. The first slave spoke, "Wait, are you human?" the Chief raised an eyebrow under his helmet but nods, "Then you must be here to free the champions."

"Chanpions?" The Chief questioned.

"Yes the two Champions, they are two of the strongest fighters in the arena," the second slave spoke, "The 'Wreaker' appeared one day when another unidentified space dimension jumped into the system. While the 'Reaper' was brought in with a Galra scouting team, so far the Galra have had them fight other Galra, beasts and Machines to kill them. But every time one of us slaves are ordered to fight them, they ensure that we survive," the slave then reveals its lower back to reveal a severed tail stub, "No lasting damage but, a recent fight left the Reaper stuck in the science lab."

"Where?" the Chief questioned.

The second slave pointed to the end of the hall, "Through that day, first left then twentieth right. Up three floors and left till you reach the end of the hall. Once you get Reaper he can lead you to the Gladiator kennel."

The first slave then says, "When you save those two head to the vault hanger, the Grand Captain found something on the surface. It's in the main spire overlooking the gladiator pit."

"You are being overly helpful," the Chief spoke, repeating what Cortana said.

"What do you expect," the first Slave spoke, "I have been a slave ever since these Galra woke up, two centuries ago. Any chance to screw them over the better."

The second slave then spoke, "The guards are coming back, we need to get back to work," the Chief nods letting them return to move their crates.

The Chief followed the directions he was given, discovering that all the guards had a repeating pattern of patrol, like they were, "Robots," Cortana finished his thought for him and adds, "great, so the majority of the life signs we have detected probably been slaves, and a majority of them are in the dome." They reached the top of the stairs.

"How many humans?" The Chief questioned.

"Well, touch that interface panel," Cortana instructed, the Chief placed his hand on the terminal that opened a door to a janitors closest. As he looked in the small space, Cortana speaks, "Well, they were telling the truth, but there appears to be over a hundred different alien species. The majority of them are in the Dome. Though from the cameras all over the station, which appears to be drones, focused in the laboratories and prison block." She stopped for a moment and says, "Chief we need to get to those humans quick. Reaper is apparently scheduled to be executed. And the Wreaker is going to be fighting against a heavily armoured and weaponised, something." With that, the Chief went straight down the hall pasted purple and silver diamonds shaped drones that 'eyes' were flashing blue. The Chief walked through the hall way before Cortana spoke again, "this door," speaking of the next door the Chief reached, "Chief, just a heads up, you in for a shock."

The Chief opened the door to find all the robots slashed up and a purple furred cat man holding a sword and helping a human, Cortana never expected to see since Reach. The Chief aimed his assault rifle at the Galra while Cortana speaks as the human's eyes widened at the Spartan, "Noble Six," Noble Six is a brunette with blue eyes and a superheated cut in his face and a robotic arm similar to the robots arms as well as his left leg was also replaced. ( **Wearing a black bodysuit with rags covering his upper torso.** )

Noble Six spoke, "Sir," and struggles to salute the Master Chief.

The Galra then spoke, "This was unexpected, how did you reach this station, without getting detected?" the Chief kept his aim on him. The Galra speaks, "Listen, not all Galra work for Zarkon," the Chief didn't even flinch but he was confused. Noble Six managed to stand by himself while the Galra spoke as his sword turned into a dagger, "Listen, I am part of a resistance that has spanned since before Galra were frozen, they are looking for an ancient weapon. That would make the Halo array look like toy." That got the Chief's attention.

"What kind of weapon?" The Chief finally spoke.

"Voltron, and a piece of it was found on the surface of the planet below," the Galra spoke, "and us of the Blade's of Balmora' has done all we can to ensure that Emperor Zarkon and his Witch Haggard," Cortana makes a comment about the witch, the Galra speaks again, "If we don't stop them stop them, the universe will be destroyed."

Noble Six shook his head and says, "He is telling the truth, Zarkon made an appearance a while back. Jorge and Myself fought the guy, and let's just say, that I would still have a leg."

Chief lowered his weapon and says, "Let me guess, the Vault under the pillar of the Dome?"

"Yes," the Galra answered.

Master Chief nodded before he gave Noble Six his Assault Rifle and asks, "So the only humans on the station?"

"Are Spartan," Noble Six answered before asking, "How are we getting out of here when we complete our objective?"

Cortana answered through Chief's helmet, "Well, there is Chief's surprise," with that she sent a signal to the Forward Unto Dawn's vehicle bay.

Master Chief then spoke, "Six, which way to the prison block?"

Six nods and directs the Chief out the room first. Six looked behind him to the Galra that was helping him, but instead finds the room empty. He shook his head before following after the Chief. They walked till they found a service elevator. Six spoke, "Take this down to the bottom to reach the cells, than we go through there to get to that vault."

Cortana then asks, "Why is there a way to access the vault from the Prison block?"

Six answered as the lift arrived, "the Vault is the only place where they can bring the native predators of the planet below. Tough bastards, but simple to kill and their shells make amazing armour." Six reached the larger cells with the more slaves and speaks, "Jorge, were getting out of here?" Six opened the door and avoided the mace and says, "Jorge, come on we have to go." From out of the shadows came a man beaten and bruised pulling a chain attached to the large mace to his wrist.

"Six," Jorge spoke with a rough voice before spotting the Master Chief, "John?" ( **Looks simular to his reach appearance, but older, longer hair and beard. No Mjolnir armour and a prison style spiked ball and chain attached to his wrist.** )

"Come on Spartan we have a mission to complete," The Chief says, before the elevator they used to enter the Prison Block lowered with a robot with a blue visor, pushed a crate.

One of the prisoners in another cell shouts, "Food!" only for the robot to smash the lock and give them Galra blasters, and continue on to the next cell.

Cortana speaks, "I managed to hack into the droids' computer system, every time one goes to charge they will be hampered in their targeting systems, but I could only hack into one of the droids to deliver the weapons to the prisoners. Get to the vault your surprise is waiting at the external airlock."

Chief waited for the droid to pass them and collected one of the Galra weapons and examine the weapon before attaching the weapon to his back and handed a Battle Rifle to Jorge as he wrapped the chained mace around his lower right arm, above the shackle attached to his wrist.

Jorge took the Battle Rifle before asking "what is the plan?"

"Apparently all of the sentient life forms we have talked to, have said, that whatever is in that vault is important," the Chief answered.

"So we find out what that is," Jorge replied and received a nod from the Chief as they walked past slaves as they head to attack the oppressors.

Cortana then asks, "So how did the two of you end up on this station?"

Jorge answered first, "When I detonated the Savannah's slip-space core, me, the ship I was on and a large portion of the carrier dropped out of Slip space here. They found me and took my armour before dumping me in the Gladiator pit. A couple months later they found the path I used to get her and found Six."

Six was silent before saying, "I had returned to the Spartan rally point, found everyone dead. Was ambushed by a few dozen Covenant Troops who left me for dead when my injuries forced me unconscious. I woke up a couple days later to see the Covenant fleet over Reach get pulled into a giant Slip space portal. A spent the next couple days walking and found no one before," Six was silent and says, "The Galra found me and said I belong to them and I lost my temper," remembering the thirty robots he dismantled with a knife and a busted arm and leg.

Chief nods in understanding. For a Spartan losing your temper meant, 'you were injured, hungry, thirsty and not taking no for an answer.' This had led several Spartans in the past to achieve many of their legendary feats. Like single handily destroying a small fleet of Covenant Ships, when the Spartan should have been dead before the attempt. Chief looked over his shoulder at Jorge and smiles under his helmet for his fellow original Spartan II, but saved it for later. They went to the door at the opposite end of the prison to find a large Vault Door. Jorge spoke, "The guards would have us come through here to get to the stadium," the Vault is to the left just inside."

With that said the Chief places his hand on the panel and the door opens to reveal an empty hall. Six then spoke, "Look we don't know what will be in there so."

"Right," the Chief says before he opens the Main vault door where they see a giant red metal lion inside a red energy shield in a geometric pattern around the machine. Near the entrance they used was two lines of metal domes leading between the lion and the entrance.

Six then hears growling and asks, "Do you hear that?" before looking towards the way they came in.

Jorge and the Chief aim towards other sections of the room while Jorge asks, "What did you hear?"

It took Six a second before turning to the Red Lion, "I heard a roar, from a lion." It was that point when the Vault doors at the opposite end of the large Vault opened allowing an army of Galra robots charging into the Vault from the opposite end.

The three Spartans take cover behind the metal domes while taking pot shots at the Galra robots before another Galra arrived in black armour and darker ears compared to the Galra who was aiding Six earlier. This is Commander Vox, the commanding officer of the Station and one of five Galra stationed on the station. Vox then shouts, "So what you had been saying for years, has really happened. Another human came to rescue you. But instead he will be your replacement." With that Six aimed and took a single shot from his Assault Rifle that blew a hole through Vox's shoulder. It was that point that he screamed while in pain, "Kill them all!" before running back into the station.

The droids continued to fire towards the Spartans, nicking the Chief's shields lowering them down by a quarter. The Master Chief took cover behind one of the domes and touches the hull, where Cortana scanned, "Chief, those creatures I mentioned earlier are in these dome cells." She then finds what she was expecting and says, "Hack in, Open the dome, it should give us a good distraction."

The Chief did just that revealing a large four legged spider made of lava and meteor rocks. The creature roared, spots the Galra and charges them. It was then that the Chief spotted the large metal visor, attached where eyes would normally be, from the perspective of a human.

The was about to ask a question when Jorge answered, "The Galra just call them beasts, we have been calling the Flame Spiders," what happened next was the spider creatures attacking the Galra Droids, by melting their armour and then consuming the molten ores in the metal shells.

The Chief looked between the spider and the lion before shouting to Six, "Get to the lion, Jorge cover him. Cortana, where is that surprise?" the Chief stood next to a computer panel and activated the system, where the hanger door on the floor opened with a shield keeping the atmosphere in. What happen next amazed the Chief as a flying warthog entered the room. The Warthog has its main wheels horizontal with light exiting the humpcaps, two thrusters on the back and closable doors that could open and retract when occupant takes a seat, in either the driver's seat or the passenger side. Instead of the standard turret, there is an enclosed hull with an automated turret that combined a railgun, chaingin and missile pod in a smaller capacity.

Cortana was the first to speak, "Chief, may I present the Spartan Varient Warthog, the first true all terrain ground vehicle, that can fly itself down to a planet." As she says this the turret of the SVW, took aim at the droids and fired a metal slug through the barrier and through three droids at once.

The look on Jorge's face was of childish amusement at the sight of the new toy. Six just ignored the warthog and focused on the red lion before trying to get into the shield. Only to be repelled before saying, "How do I get in?" then all of the doors to the vault, and the room started to fill with Galra droid. Six looked to the Chief and Jorge and the panel near him, next to the airlock. Six slammed his hand to the panel causing the shield of the air lock to collapse. Jorge was safe due to the SVW being between him and the airlock. The Chief activated his magnetic boots and continued to blast the droids as they were pulled out of the station and fell towards the planet below. Six grabbed hold of the panel tried to stay within the station, but struggled as the air was thinning at an accelerated rate. He never lost his grip on the terminal, but the bolts holding the terminal down snapped and pulled Six towards open space.

What happened next happened so fast that only a Spartan could keep up. The Red Lion's Shield vanished and flew to Six, and swallowed him. Which was how Six was given access to Red's cockpit. ( **Not going to describe the cockpits of the lions, unless it is a major change to the original design.** )

The Red Lion flew through space and blasts the war ships that went to intercept. Resulting in red roaring a heat beam at the ship melting a large hole through the ship before it exploded, with the Red Lion flying past. Six in the pilot seat looked at the controls trying to find communication system, only for a communication system was activated to his left. Cortana was the first to speak, "Six, please be alive because we are about to be overrun."

"This is Noble Six," Six responded, "This thing is amazing, it's like being back in my armour, it feels natural," Six piloted the Lion to the same hanger that they escaped from and roared fire at a series of droids as he landed on the deck. SVW drove under the lion with the Chief laying in the top of the canopy. The stomach of Lion opened to reveal a decent sized cargo hold, before the vehicle was lifted into the lion. The Red Lion melted some more of the droids along with the domes resulting in another five of the lava spiders crawled out of the station, crushing droids as they reached the open hanger and jumped out to the planet below. The Red Lion roared before closing its cargo hold and jumping back out the station. The hanger doors close as a the large Galra aimed it main turret at the lion as it began to fly away from the station.

Jorge and the Chief reach the cockpit and as the lion shakes, the Chief was the first to speak, "What is the situation?" before Six could answer, an image of the station and the Galra battleship was about to blast them with the turret on the top of the ship. The weapon emplacements on the station stated to glow purple, but blasted the battle ship.

The Lion then received a communication, another screen opened to reveal the slaves that Chief spoke to when he first entered the station, according to his clock was an hour previous. The first slave spoke while the second was being used as a stepping stool, "Humans we have taken the station," this actually surprised the chief.

He simply nods while Jorge speaks, "Well good for you," Six nodded.

Cortana then made herself known by saying, "Careful with the human derelict, it has some explosive ordnance in the armoury and weapon stations."

Slave one spoke, "Not the first time, Galra has been having us life forms adapting new technology to their technology, There loss, ha!"

Cortana laughed in the Chief's helmet and says, "Well good thing I changed the all the access codes to the Droids, sending them to you now." Cortana sent the codes to the terminal.

"Thank you humans," the slave said, "We will tell your story to everyone we meet. Now get out of here, before they send for re-enforcements."

With the Red Lion flew to the edge of the system while Six says, "Well, I don't think we have much of a choice."

The Chief looks to the Spartan at the controls when Jorge says, "What's wrong Six?"

"The first few minutes of flight was me, but now it feels like it is feeding information to me," Six answered.

Cortana was the first to speak, "Maybe that is why this Voltron is this ultimate weapon?"

Chief was silent until he asks, "Where is the 'lion' taking us?" using the word lion instead of craft because frankly, it did not feel right. Instead of an answer they look ahead to see a white glyph the size of a Covenant Super Carrier with the centre being a swirling vortex. The Chief next question was, "What is on the other side?"

Cortana scanned the vortex and says, "Whatever it is, appears to work as a two way Slipspace breach with the physics of a wormhole. Like that crystal we recovered from Reach after on the way back to Earth, but stable."

Chief managed to ask, "Where?" Before anything else could be said they flew into the portal...

 **Another Unknown Sector of Space-Other side of the Galaxy-A billionth of a second later**

"Is it taking us?" Chief finished and then was shocked from the sudden change in location. He then says, "What happened?"

Cortana scanned the stars she could see and says, "We are on the opposite side of the Orion Constelation," That was when the Chief saw the Orion constellation but backwards. Cortana spoke, "Scale depicts we are at the same distance from the constellation as Earth give or take a light year."

Six looked forward having simular thoughts as Jorge and the Chief and says, "So why are we here?" his answer came in the feeling of emotions from the Red Lion, that reminded him of when he saw the planet he trained on from orbit for the first time. Six then says, "Maybe, the Lion is coming home."

The question was left unanswered before a radar was active before they see a green lion with a black shield on its back with white outline and a gold symbol in the centre. Cortana asks, "I am detecting, UNSC service tags onboard that other craft, along with eight unknown energy signatures, but I cannot get any details the hull of these crafts appear to shield from armour sensors."

The Chief looks at the Green Lion as it flew with them to a planet that from orbit looked like earth only with a fifty-fifty ratio of land and sea. The Chief says as they reach Orbit, "We will find out on the surface." If only he knew.

 **Twenty Four Hours earlier-Forerunner Shield world.**

"Personal Log entry #1, of Lieutenant, Junior Grade, Spartan Fred-104. It has been three weeks since we first went through the portal in the core of the Forerunner Complex: Codename: Onyx," A Spartan in dark blue armour, his helmet at his side revealing a man in his early forties, brown hair, hazel eyes and a scar horizontally over his nose. He sits on a rock a hundred and fifty meters away from his fellow Spartans and two regular humans. "In the three weeks since we entered the portal, we have found clean water, with enough minerals and vitamins that could never be artificially be added. Food has been somewhat harder, fruits and vegetables have been scares, but Ash-G099, Olivia-G291 and Mark-G313 discovered a mammal that supplies enough meat to keep us feed for a couple days at a time, and as there is nine of us, seven of which being Spartan," Fred looks to the setting sun and says, "The good Doctor, said that we would be in a confined location, but so far we have been travelling in one direction, leaving beacons to find our way back, and so far we have found that we have been travelling around the outside of a globe, most liking a planet. Chronometer and step counter in my suit says. Indicates that we will have travelled half way around the planet in three more weeks, The size indicates that we are on a small moon, but the level of gravity indicates that the planet is the size of Earth."

Fred stands and starts pacing back and forth along the log he was sitting on. Fred then continues, "Our time spent on Onyx has left us drained but we are still alert for any possible danger, but so far all I have seen has been the fore mentioned mammals. Tom-B292 and Lucy-B091, have both reported hearing what was described as the roaring of a large feline, but when the others were asked, they could not recall any noises out of the ordinary."

Fred collected his helmet and says, "Doctor Halsey has requested each of us to recorded our thoughts on matters," he equips his helmet and says, "Well to sign off, I will say this, I believe that Doctor Halsey was lying about the Technology, but from interacting with the Spartan IIIs of Gama company, have been mixed, I trust them, but I feel threatened by their presence. And it is bugging me," with that Fred walked through the woods back to the camp site. Fred then makes one final comment, "I believe that if anything, I would have felt better with John leading us. He would have found a way for us to get back to friendly space." With that he turned off the recorder in his helmet.

He walked back to the campsite to find Mendez adding wood to the flame, the Spartan IIIs of Gamma Company were sleeping near the pods of Kitana squad plus three. Kelly and Linda were either in the trees around the camp, or stealthed in the forest around them. Doctor Halsey was trying to open the pods.

Fred questions Cheif Mendez, "Where are Petty Officers Tom and Lucy?"

Mendez looked up from the fire and says, "Well, from what they said, they went to hunt for food. Frankly if they weren't Spartans I would say they were sneaking off to make-out, sir." The elderly man joked, if he could see Fred's face he would have seen the confusion, but he still added, "Kissing, sir."

Fred nodded and says, "I wouldn't have a problem, let's face it with the events we have all been participants of," Fred sighs and takes a seat, "The way I see it, is that Kurt was probably their father figure, while you would be the Grand father figure they hate."

Mendez laughs lightly, that scared Fred, before he says, "Well I am their Drill Sergeant, the Lieutenant Commander Ambrose was more the inspiration, and the master mind behind all the tests. Seriously, the first group had to jump out of a pelican before they were accepted into the program," Mendez sighs and says, "Since then he appeared to see the Spartan IIIs as more than expendable soldiers."

Fred nods and asks, "How many Spartan IIIs did you train?"

Mendez scratched his chin, and failed to see that Doctor Halsey had stopped her works, "Well, the first company had three hundred survivors of the modifications to make them Spartans," Fred and Halsey was surprised, "though in the first group, those who failed the final tests resulted in them becoming part of the training staff for the second group. those part of the first group lasted a year and a half, before they were sent on a suicide mission."

Fred asks, "Suicide for marines or Spartan?"

"They were sent to a moon that was used to construct Covenant Warships," Mendez answered, "They lasted a week, before the Covenant shot them from space." Mendez was silent for a second, "The second group only had two survivors, one was physically and mentally healthy and the other became a mute." Indicating Tom and Lucy. "No idea about the other members of Gamma company, except the squad that was killed by sentinels."

Halsey was silent before she speaks, "Tomorrow I suggest we take a rest, we all have been running for the last week. Give everyone a break, before we continue our search, Lieutenant." When Doctor Halsey respects the chain of command you better listen to her.

Fred nods in agreement and says, "Yeah, some shore leave would be for the best, but we will still need to have people keeping watch."

"Who-Raa!" Linda says after revealing herself in the trees above.

Then Fred was radioed, "I am all for it," Kelly spoke in her British accent.

Tom was then heard, "Lucy and Myself will make camp for our hunting trip, bring back a couple of the Mammoth pigs," Tom was silent for a second and says, "Maybe we will find out what is roaring." Tom shut the line.

Fred sighs and asks the Doctor, "Was hallucinations part of the side effects of Augmentation?"

"No," Doctor Halsey answered, "The Chemicals that Kurt added to Gamma companies Augmentations would." Fred looked to her behind his helmet, where she sighs and says, "Their augmentations included a serum that amplifies the fight or flight response to the point that they would fight until their hearts explode and their mind sets become that of a wounded animal."

Fred sighs and says, "So Kurt became desperate to save 'his' Spartans.

Fred looked to the Spartan IIIs sleeping. The four survivors of Onyx, Ash-G099, Olivia-G291, Mark-G313 and Dante-G188, all with bodies of late teenagers but all fourteen years of age. Each of them reminding Fred that he was that young on his first mission, before he received the Mjolnir armour and engaged the Covenant. Instead these Children was given armour that made them almost invisible, but gave them the same protection as a spacesuit.

Semi-Powered Infiltration or SPI armour that has no modification options, all coming in the same shade of green, with gold visor. The only difference between armour is the very small, individual Spartan tag located on the under suit of the armour. This armour could be worn by everyone, as it does not cause the human body to kill itself with a twitch of the finger.

For the rest of the night Fred would watch the flames in thought totally unaware that Ash had been awake for the entire conversation with a single thought, 'How do I keep my team alive, if they go crazy and we attack each other?"

 **Dawn-the next day-Twelve hours before Red Lion Intercepts Green Lion-With Tom and Lucy.**

The two Nineteen year olds had been together since they first started training to be a Spartan, and since the operation TORPEDO, they have had each others' backs. Currently Tom was sleeping near the small fire they made, while Lucy was hidden in the trees above. All was peaceful before a loud roar was heard, causing Tom to awaken and aim his rifle around him from a crouched position, before Lucy dropped down and pointed.

Tom asks, "It felt really close, but louder. Right?" Lucy nods before Tom adds, "I will Radio the group," they hear the roar again. Tom speaks into his radio, "Sir, we heard the roar again, we are going to investigate." Tom and Lucy walked towards never hearing the response of their commanding officer.

They continue walking along a path they found in the direction of the 'roar.' They silently went along the path until they reached a river that had a canoe carved with a lion theme, with the front ornament being the head of a lion. The two Spartans stood next to each other, not noticing the creature standing next to them until they turned their heads towards the Humanoid Sloth. Tom and Lucy Jumped away from the Sloth man and aimed at the life form with their cut down assault rifles.

The Sloth man smiled and waved the two towards the boat in a lazy manner. Tom looked at the Sloth then to Lucy, who shrugs, before contacting, "Ah, sir."

The radio was silent before Fred spoke, "Tom, listen we have been intercepted by a group of humanoid sloths, they are friendly do not engage."

"Sir, we just found what you described, and it got the drop on us," Tom replied.

"You are not the only one," Fred replied.

Tom saw Lucy get in the boat and Tom sighs before saying on the radio, "We are going to follow a lead, and I believe it has something to do with this roar Lucy and I have been hearing."

Fred didn't respond. Tom got in the boat before the Sloth used a large stick to push the boat along the river past ruins with a Lion with what appeared to be a shield on its back, fighting beasts amongst trees and concealing itself from what appeared to be star ships. What happened next was confusing to Tom and Lucy as they pass an overhang that has small cuddly creatures, humming a tune that could be considered romantic.

Lucy stared at them before looking over her shoulder at Tom, and blushes lightly before focusing forward. After they pass the alcove along the river, the discover temple structures made of stone, not special quartz like on Onyx, but out of old faded marble, with what appeared to be emeralds that began to light up the closer they got to the main structure.

The boat ride ended at the base of a pyramid that appeared to have a dome of trees at the top that reached the canopy. They looked to the Sloth man who appeared to be asleep while standing up. Tom and Lucy each took a deep breath before taking a look at each other and taking the first step up towards the pyramids' summit. They continued climbing the branches as they reached the physical top of the structure.

Once there the roaring stoped as the two Spartans looked around before sitting down and Tom speaking, "If this was a trap?" he looked at the canopy before looking down and saying, "We would be attacked from below," he looked down between the branches to see two green eyes larger than the two Spartans.

From the base of the Pyramid the Sloth man watched as a humungous lion jumped out of the branches, its form covered in shadow.

 **With Fred and the others-thirty minutes earlier-Ten minutes before Tom contacted Fred.**

Fred was sleeping restfully, in the best sleep he has gotten since before the attack on Earth. He had awoken earlier and decided to dismantle his weapons to clean them and to ensure that all his weapons were working. He would then be joined by Ash and later Olivia and Mark, in their maintenance of their weapons. After they were complete with their weapons Olivia went and joined Linda in the trees while Ash and Mark went on a short patrol, with Kelly.

Fred sighed before hearing light humming next to him. He turned his head before jumping back and aiming at a humanoid sloth that then waves at him. Fred with wide eyes watched as the Sloth man revealed a blanket filled with fruits, and appeared to be set up for a picnic.

Doctor Halsey and Mendez notes the position of Fred as they look up from the pods, to see the humanoid Sloth before they look at each other and see a couple more Sloth men behind the other. The Sloths have goofy smiles as Mendez upholstered his pistol and aimed at the Sloth man behind Halsey while Halsey examined the Sloth man behind Mendez and says, "Fascinating, an alien species that appear to be peaceful," she looked over to Fred and says, "And clearly they have developed an ability that allows them to surprise those with heightened senses."

"Doctor!" Fred, Mendez and Linda shouts. Linda a bit more freaked out, due to a Sloth man appearing twenty feet in the air on the branch between her and Olivia.

"Stand down," Doctor Halsey spoke her tone neutral before she says, "If they wanted us dead they would have attacked when you all could defend yourselves."

Fred took a second to contemplate what she says, and sighs before saying, "So there are Natives in this place?" the Humanoid sloths tilted their heads in confusion. Tom then contacted Fred while Kelly, Ash and Mark return with a couple more Humanoid sloths, with a couple more sacks of food. Fred sighs and asks, "Snuck up on the three of you?" he received three embarrassed nods and says, "Tom and Lucy apparently have found a clue into why they have been hearing a lion roaring."

Kelly was the first to ask, "Without back up?"

"Yeah, they were the only ones who heard it," Fred replied before saying, "From what they said, there may be a reason that only they can be hearing whatever is calling them."

Ash was the first one to comment, "If anything the Lieutenants were in charge of some of the more difficult tests relating to technology. Some of Gamma Company had been covered in paint from some of the booby traps they added and changed to give us experience."

Mark growled and says, "That is because every time the trap went off you were fast enough to dodge." Ash shrugged.

With that the Spartans started to enjoy some fruits and vegetables. They then discovered that there was, what appeared to be, potatoes under their feet, along with stones that produced heat when metal is placed near it, which was used to boil the potatoes, in a wooden bowl without burning the bowl.

Halsey spoke, "Amazing, they have developed so drastically differently they were able to use materials that would be damaged beyond repair if used the same way on Earth."

"Doctor," Fred spoke as Ash began to eat the fruits and vegetables, before Mark and Olivia ate silently, "You understand why we should be cautious, right?"

"Of course," Doctor Halsey answered, "and I counter that these life forms have been kind and the fact that the Covenant may have never met this species."

Mendez, Kelly and Linda began to eat the food as Fred says, "Is it really a bad thing to be cautious?"

"No," Halsey spoke, "It is perfectly reasonable, you are concerned for the Safety of your allies and fellow Spartans. Clearly they are not part of a religious cult hell bent on destroying Humanity because of mistranslations."

Fred sighs before asking one of the Sloth men, "Do any of you understand anything we are saying," the Sloth men all nod but say nothing. Fred was expecting them to speak instead, one of the Sloth men swipe their hand over a piece of grass revealing the dirt beneath.

The Sloth man's smile appeared to become bigger before directing the Spartan's attention to the ground where they start to see drawings that started to move, depicting armies of humanoid figures fighting against a small group of individuals who won. The pictures started to shimmer before depicting five cats, one with wings and another with a shield, the five lions combined into a large figure that swung a sword through another dark figure. The images depicted the lion figure protecting different life forms including the Sloth men, while figures depicting monsters trying to attack. The images changed to a picture of the Halo rings, along with many different life forms, along with the Sloth men and members of the Covenant. What happened next was that all of the life forms vanished while the five lions were all drawn in circles of different sizes and the Lion with wings was depicted under a pointed structure.

Halsey was the first to speak, "Fascinating, So your ancestors passed this information from before the Halo Array was activated all those years ago?" the Sloth man nods and Halsey adds, "Amazing, but how did the story get passed to the next generation? The Halo array destroys all life within range."

The Sloth man indicates the drawing again that changed to depict a rough stone pillar with smaller drawing on the side.

"Of course," Halsey acknowledge before seeing the Spartan IIs and IIIs confused, "They have stones with these drawing, much like ancient human cave paintings, but this culture may still understand their significance," the Sloth man nods before standing and directing the Group to follow the Sloth men.

Fred turns to Doctor Halsey from his standing position and asks, "What now?"

"We follow them," Halsey answered.

Fred nods and says, "Linda, you and Saber stay here and guard the pods and wait for Tom and Lucy to return," Linda nods in acknowledgement.

Fred, Kelly, Doctor Halsey and Cheif Mendez follow the slow Sloth men to a clearing near where Fred recorded his thoughts. They hear a loud Roar and aim their weapons towards the sky before they spot a giant green Lion with a shield on its back, fly to the ground facing them. What happened Next shocked the four humans.

"Sirs, I think we found Halsey's tech stash, she was talking about," Tom spoke from the Lion.

 **Inside the Green Lions head.**

Tom sat in the front while Lucy sat in a seat behind him with what appeared to be a tactical consol. Tom then spoke, "through the radio, because if it is, it can fly really fast. Flew into orbit and back within minutes."

 **Outside.**

Fred replied, "It does not look like Forerunner Tech," the Sloth men appeared to freeze more before relaxing, an affect that only Doctor Halsey noticed from her peripheral vision.

Doctor Halsey took her glasses off and cleaned them before returning them to her face and saying, "Because it is not," Fred looked over his shoulder at her, "It appears to be based on a feline based creature," she steps up to the left front paw and taps the metal, "I don't recognise the metal," she looked closely at the basic design and says, "the design is simular to the pods."

Fred's eyes widen under his helmet before saying, "Tom, is there enough space to hold the pods and everyone inside?"

 **Inside**

Lucy types on the tactical screen in front of her and gives Tom, a thumbs up before Tom sees the basic blue prints exposing a large cargo room in the chest of the Lion. Tom says, "There is an empty cargo space," Lucy then opened the chest hatch.

 **Outside**

Tom says over the speakers, "Orders sir?"

Fred took a deep breath, before thinking, 'With this we could search the whole planet in a couple hours,' he nods and uses his Radio, "Linda, I am sending Kelly back to bring you and Sabre to us, prep the pods too."

Kelly saluted before running back to the others while Doctor Halsey asks, "What are you thinking, Fred?"

Fred turns his head to the Doctor and says, "Well, with what we have seen and our rate of our search," Fred let that hang in the air.

"You feel we need to return to Earth?" Doctor Halsey questioned.

Fred did not say anything until, "We stopped the Covenants attempt on Earth shortly after you kidnapped Kelly, but that did not stop the second attack. They had a smaller fleet but they just left before a fleet came and resumed the attack twenty four hours later," Fred took a deep breath, "We left them without Spartans, John followed one of the Covenant leaders, no idea where."

Doctor Halsey understood where Fred was coming from, she had hoped that John had come with the Spartan IIs and now she knew why. The Doctor asks, "Was Cortana?"

Fred nods and says, "They felt that it was best to have Cortana stay with John, they blew up a super carrier with their own bomb before taking the fight to New Mombasa."

Chief Mendez asks, "So now both the Hyper Lethalls have blown up a super carrier," he nods and says, "Well it is official, I train bad asses."

Fred's head turned so fast it almost broke the sound barrier to stare at that, before he rubs his helmeted head, feeling a head ache coming on. Fred asks himself, "Was he always like this?"

"Only when I am not a Drill Sergeant," Mendez answered which just confused Fred further.

Fred found himself a little scared before he calmed down and says, "Well, we have a plan now. The question is what next?"

 **Inside**

Tom looked at the controls and sees a scan of the entire planet along with stars that can be seen from orbit. Tom was examining the navigation system, before he opened the Mouth hatch for Fred, Mendez and Doctor Halsey into the craft.

Lucy did not acknowledged them as they reached the cockpit, she just continued to search the Lion for anything that could be dangerous. Doctor Halsey reached the Cockpit before Fred and asks, "Where did you find this?" indicating the whole lion.

Tom and Lucy simply hand her the recordings they made for her to review. She took the memory cards and chose a corner at the back of the cockpit and opened her laptop and copied the video recordings to her lap top memory. Mendez entered the cockpit and says, "Fred is 'talking' to the natives," he looks to the consoles and says, "Welp, I have no idea how to fly this."

Tom replies, "I do not either," Chief Mendez looks at him before and nods as Tom adds, "Then again, the only crafts I have properly flown have been Pelicans and being a passenger on a Covenant Dropship."

 **Outside**

Fred thanks the Sloth men before he turned his head towards the lion before turning back to witness the Sloth men, holding a bags filled with food. Fred was surprised, and asks, "Did we do something that was in some way?"

The Sloth men simply smile and do not say or draw any images as Linda, Kelly and the three members of team Sabre arrive with the eight pods. Linda and Team Sabre froze at the sight of the large green mechanical lion, as Kelly simply pushed two pods forward, and says, "Yeah, Sloth people that can get past us and giant metal lions. Whats next? Magical elves in a flying castle," she says sarcastically.

"Don't let John hear that," Fred joked, "For all we know, he has seen that," with that Linda released an uncharacteristic snort of amusement.

When the Spartan IIIs, Fred and Kelly looked to her she says, "John has destroyed a Genocide level super weapons the size of a moon, before stealing a Covenant Flagship to pick the two of you up," gesturing to Fred and Kelly, "If anything he probably could have destroyed the Covenant Fleet heading for Earth the first time by himself without a scratch."

Ash was intrigued by this story and asks, "Who is John?"

Fred looked to the young squad leader and says, "He is the leader of all the Spartan IIs, and the best Spartan of us all," the Spartan IIIs looked sceptical, "Trust me, there is enough evidence to support it."

Kelly then growls and says, "And so lucky it defies reason." Then starts muttering about a rock during a race and how it just suddenly appeared. ( **=P** )

Fred shock his head, he had seen his friend has extraordinary luck in the past, the one that came to mind is the time a building fell on a Scarab just before it was going to destroy a mobile base Blue team was trapped in, and all John had was a grenade. Fred shook his head and accepts the sacks of food, which had wave to him in Goodbye. Fred thanks the Sloth men but when he blinked they were gone.

Fred sighed as he entered the Lion, through the jaw and through the Cargo hold and enters a hatch and past what appeared to be a hover bike and entered the Cockpit to reveal, Tom at the Controls, Lucy in the 'passenger' seat, typing away. Doctor Halsey examining the recordings Tom and Lucy made, while comparing the two with Forerunner tapestry. Chief Mendez just watched Lucy's screen at the weird coding that made Fred say, "Why is it in English?" Before he received an answer the Lion sealed itself from the outside world, roars and flies up, without stopping. "Tom, what are you doing?"

Tom tried to move the controls and says, "The controls are jammed," the Lion was gaining altitude to the point where they flew past the moon. "I think it wants to take us somewhere."

Kelly reached the Cockpit behind Fred and says, "We all managed to get inside with the pods, no evidence of us forgetting equipment. Though Tom should slow down, Team Sabre and Linda are getting nauseas."

Fred shook his head, Linda was the only Spartan that could stay still for weeks, but could never handle turbulent flight. Fred looked out the main window to see a gigantic white glyph circle that opens into what appeared to be a portal. Fred shouts, "Doctor!"

Doctor Halsey stands without any issue, looks out the windshield to reveal the portal to her, she fixes her antique glasses on her face before she says, "Well, the glyphs we see is similar to the inscriptions Tom and Lucy recorded before they found," Lucy taped her seat to get their attention, the Doctor looked to the consol and says, "Welp, whoever made this craft clearly has no imagination in naming. It quite literally is called Green Lion. The inscriptions showed the Green Lion exiting the portal. My speculation on the subject would indicate that the lion has a time delayed recall feature when activated. Tom did you have full control before we entered the craft?"

"Yes maim," Tom answered, "From what happened before, it took seconds to learn to fly. It took me a week to learn to fly a Pelican. Lucy though took a month, but only in an engineering and co-pilot standpoint." Lucy nodded in support.

Fred looked to the cockpit before asking, "Any idea where it is taking us?"

"I-" Doctor Halsey started as they reach the portal.

 **Another Unknown Sector of space that moment.**

"Have no idea," Doctor Halsey says.

Tom speaks up, "We are on the other side of the portal."

The Doctor was shocked before turning to the wind shield to see a planet that was similar to Earth, but clearly not. The ratio of land and sea was inverted compared to Earth. Halsey then comments, "Instant slipspace travel from an external source?"

Fred follows her train of thought and says, "So from one unknown location to another?"

Tom looks outside and says, "Stars don't match the previous pl-" he stopped speaking when he sees a red lion like the green lion, only without the shield.

Fred followed his line of sight and sighs, "There is more than one lion?"

 **Vacuum of space.**

The two lions flew through the void of space and then into the atmosphere of the 'unknown' planet. They appeared to speak to one another before the two crafts sped up as if racing one another.

 **In Atmosphere.**

The two lions sped forward to what appeared to be a white castle, with four towers and a spire in the middle. The two lions flew around the castle twice before going to the end of an uncompleted bridge, as in the structure that connects to points over a large gap. Red was first to land and skidded along the ground on four paws before stopping at the Castle's gate. The Green Lion slowed down to the point where it walked to the door before letting the pods, Linda and Team Sabre out before opening its jaw to the ground, causing Tom, Lucy, Kelly, Fred and Chief Mendez to roll out, collapsed on the floor on top of Fred and Chief Mendez on the very top. Doctor Halsey simply walked out of the lion without any issue.

With Red Lion it roared in Victory before coughing up Master Chief, Jorge and Six. The Chief rolled before crouching and scanning the area with his battle rifles. Jorge's Mace rolled away after he landed on his face, while Six, had managed to slide on his knees and scanned the area with his assault rifle.

Doctor Halsey walked forward and looks to some inscriptions to the side, that depict the Green and Red lions along with another three, and depictions of a lion goddess that was newer by a couple thousand years. Halsey spoke, "Incredible, these are the same type of markings that were surrounding the Green Lion," intentionally ignoring The Master Chief, Jorge, Six and the Red Lion.

The Master Chief turned to the Doctor and the Spartans from the Green Lion and Chief Mendez, and says, "Maim?" The Doctor continued to ignore Master Chief before he sighs and says, "Sometimes I forget the two of you are related," he shook his head.

Cortana started to speck with her voice distorted, "We-we-well her her her her brain brain," the Chief yanked her chip from his helmet and Cortana calms down, "Sorry, I am not as young as I was." Doctor Halsey looked over her shoulder to look at Cortana's form as it displayed her avatar. The Red Lion dropped the SVW before sitting down to rest as Cortana says, "I am over the standard limit for smart AI, I will eventually go rampant and damage any systems I am connected to."

The Chief was silent for a moment before asking, "Is there any way to reverse it."

Cortana spoke, "I don't know."

Doctor Halsey sighs and says, "There is a way," this gained the attention of the Spartan IIs and Chief Mendez, the Spartan IIIs were just confused, "Implanting Cortana into a complex system just as advanced as the human brain." She then looks towards the castle and says, "Who knows what we will find; only making an effort and having a look, the possibility of finding what we need is inside."

The Master Chief nods before inserting Cortana into his helmet and asking, "Why did you abandon us Doctor," his tone was neutral but Doctor Halsey understood that he was upset.

"I have an estimated six hundred and thirty reasons," Doctor Halsey answered, "That is how many children Ackerson used to make his Spartan IIIs," she walked to the castle, "All used as cannon fodder and most dying within the first year of engagement."

If the Doctor or the Spartan IIIs could see his face they would see the Chief's neutral expression would be slightly frowning and an eyebrow slightly raised, To Chief Mendez and the Spartan IIs, they could understand what he said next would be considered angry, "What did he do?" his tone was slightly more contained compared to normal.

Doctor Halsey looked to the Chief and says, "he had the best soldiers of each battalion act as his personal assassins. Gave them subpar equipment and intel. He faked Kurt's death, to train them, in half the time and Kurt," she couldn't say anything else.

The Master Chief spoke, "They added an additional augmentation, right?"

Everyone there was shocked before Cortana says, "Wow, less than ten minutes and you are already, further ahead than me."

The Master Chief was silent before he says, "It is the same reason why the Doctor stopped making more Spartan IIs," everyone was standing at this point, "The guilt would have killed him eventually," he walked towards the castle doors before the two lions roared and the large lion sized doors opened for them before the two lions were sealed in their coloured shields.

Doctor Halsey, looks to the doors before stepping through first. She looked around while Mendez, Linda and Olivia watched the pods as John, Fred, Kelly, Jorge, Six, Tom, Lucy, Ash and Mark followed Doctor Halsey into the castle. They walked until they reached an open area with five paths beside the path they came from. in the middle was a hexagon panel on the floor, that they all stepped in, resulting in a force field to block their path.

It was then that a tall horizontal disk made an appearance with a single hole on the front, that lit up before speaking in English, "Please stand still for security scan."

The Spartans complied with the doctor before it completed its scan, though when it scan the Master Chief two small lights flashed where his cheeks where located under the visor. The drone completed its scan before saying, "Welcome to the Castle of Lions, please follow the path," the drone flew towards a recess in the wall before stopping, "Please have the Altaian pods moved into the castle for scanning." The drone went into the wall before the path it indicated was of glowing rainbow of colours that led to a wall.

Fred contacted Linda and told her to bring the pods in before telling Ash and Mark to lead them here with the pods.

Doctor Halsey and her Spartan escort followed the path shown to them where they entered a wide elevator that could hold a few dozen took them to the central tower more specifically half way up said tower. Where they see a circular room with smaller circles evenly spaced around the centre circle of the room. They took some steps forward as Doctor Halsey spots a panel that appears to have a function relating to the room. She waves her hand over the terminal and nothing happened.

The Master Chief looked around the perimeter of the room before standing at one of the circles on the ground. That raises itself from the floor to reveal a pod from Onyx, Doctor Halsey was the first to speak, "This is not Forerunner technology. Its older then-"

"Halo," the Chief comments before brushing what appeared to be dust of the side of the pod to reveal what appeared to be a human, with tanned skin and face tattoos, and flowing white hair. The Chief asks, "Is she alive?" Before any answer was made the pod glowed and opened.

The girl opened her eyes as she awoke, before she shouts, "Father," before collapsing in the Master Chief's arms. She looks up to the Master Chief and asks, "Who are you?"

The Master Chief said the first thing that came to mind, "an ally."

:End of Chapter One:

( **With this, the first chapter is complete, and at the completion this is the first crossover between Halo and Voltron Legendary Defenders.**

 **I wish to thank the Author** EvaShinobiKaiserKnight **'s story** Genesis Defender Voltron **. Which caused the thought of who would I want to pilot the Black Lion, and having read the novel adaptations of the game as well as playing said games, I thought that the Master Chief would be a good fit.**

 **Please review and Comment without spoiling the story to others.**

 **Until Next Time...BEWARE THE WRAITH!** )


	2. C2: Lions Found

**VOLTRON! SPARTAN DEFENDORS! Chapter 2**

 **To start I wish to comment on some of the reviews I have read.**

Separatist Supporter **\- Thank you for noting the mistake that I tend to make, sometimes I mistake spelling one word as a different word. I can't afford a beta reader, as this is just stories I am do in my off hours. Also please do not inform me of the novels as I have not read all the Halo books.**

EveShinobiKaiserKnight **\- Thank you for guessing our pilots, though I already chose Six as Red, and Tom and Lucy are the green pilots.**

 **For everyone else thank you for the positive comments. With that said...**

 **I OWN NOTHING, OKAY SO DON'T SUE ME FOR DOING SOMETHING THAT I THOUGHT WAS COOL SO GET OFF MY BACK!**

:Start of Chapter Two:

 **Altean Castle of Lions**

The elf like woman in the flowing dress looked around at the different armoured soldiers, some who appeared to shimmer in the light; an old woman in a lab coat and two former prisoners. The elf lady asks, "What are you?"

The Master chief spoke, "We are Humans from Earth, I am Master Chief Petty Officer John 117."

The Elf lady shook her head in confusion as she asks, "But humans were," she clutched her head as the Master Chief lowered her to the ground as she finishes with, "reverted to a pre-technological state, when they attacked the alliance of planets, a thousand-" she stop herself before she stood and went to the terminal in the middle of the room and proceeded to check how long she had been in the pod. She covered her mouth as another pod opened before a man with an orange moustache so large that it freaked the Spartans out.

"INTRUDER ALERT!" he shouts before trying to tackle Six who stepped out of the way while all the Spartans raised their weapons at the Moustached Elf. The man then says after he recovered, "You are lucky that avoided that, otherwise I would have done this, then, that and finished with my patented Coran Lock," as he mimed a punch, then a kick, followed by a head butt and concluded with what appeared to be a head lock while he moved his knuckles in a rotating fashion.

Six looked at 'Coran' and simply replied with, "I would have just done this," he then stepped forward and grabbed one of his fingers before pinching the digit, causing 'Coran' to fall to his knees screaming in pain.

'Coran' screamed as he says, "I will tell you nothing of Princess Allura you barbaians," Six just pinched harder causing 'Coran' to shout, "Okay She is in the castle, just don't harm her," as he had tears waterfall down his face.

"Coran, these are humans that found the castle," The now named Princess Allura answered as she went through the terminal readouts.

"That is impossible," Coran shouts in pain, "They would have needed at least one of the Lions to enter the Castle."

Six who was still holding Coran's finger asks, "You mean the giant red and green metal lions that brought us here?"

Princess Allura and Coran's eyes widened in shock as the Master Chief says, "Corporal release the civilian," he then turned to the princess and asks, "Some of us had a run in with Galra and stole the Red Lion from them, while the rest of our group found the Green lion, both brought us here."

"Of course the Lions have their new Paladins so they came back to the Castle," Coran tweaked his moustache as he adds, "King Alfor always said there was more secrets, most even he never new. Though two lions at the same time that is truly an impossibility."

He was then interrupted by Princess Allura, "Coran, we have been asleep for almost a hundred thousand years!"

Coran looked around and says, "Wow, Great Grandpa did a great job with the castle," he then swiped the wall and revealed the wall was covered in dust, "Needs to be cleaned though."

The Chief was silent as Cortana speaks, "So we have an alien elf princess, her over paid body guard, in a castle more advanced than most the Halo arrays and now I have confused them," as Allura and Coran were looking around and Cortana adds, "Sorry, my name is Cortana, I am the Artificial Intelligence assigned to John here," she flashed the chief's lights, "Though I usually are installed into a battle cruiser-"

"Cortana," Chief spoke, "You're rambling."

"Sorry Chief," Cortana spoke from the Chief's speakers.

Allura looked to Coran before she asks, "Are you sure you are human and not Forerunner? Your armour has the same function as basic Forerunner exo-frames."

Everyone with the exception of Chief, Cortana and Doctor Halsey were confused until Cortana spoke, "That explains Spark's misunderstanding and calling you Reclaimer, Chief."

Whatever was going to be said next was interrupted by Doctor Halsey spoke, "Perhaps we could go to a different room, were we can compare notes." That was when they all heard squeaking.

 **Galra main fleet-Galra Castle Cruiser-Throne Room**

In a room made of purple metal covered in red drapes and carpets, and large purple crystals giving the room a deep purple light. On one throne, was a large husk with glowing purple eyes and cracks in its skin, wearing bulky purple armour and red cape. Next to the throne was an elderly female with the same glowing eyes, and covered in a brownie red cloak with gold trim.

They were both staring at the Galra Warden from the prison over the lava planet. The Warden spoke, "My Lord, a unknown sentient being staged a prison break and stole the red Lion I recently discovered on the planet."

The strange carcuss on the throne raised its head and says, "You failed to bring me the lion and you failed to destroy your prison, where is it now?"

The Warden was silent before answering, "When I returned with the cruiser that collected my pod, the prison had vanished. Without a trace."

The husk then spoke, "You failed, You will be an example and Haggard's new test subject," that was when two Galra robot drones took the warden away.

The Warden shouts, "Lord Zarkon, please have mercy!"

Lord Zarkon's face was emotionless before he says, "Haggard, Continue your experiments, and have the Red Lion Located," his voice booming with dark intent, while Haggard nods.

 **Castle of Lions-an hour after Allura and Corans' awakening.**

The group of sentients went had moved to a what appeared to be the command centre of the castle, with Mendez and Doctor Halsey taking seats, Linda being perched on an alcove next to large screens. The Spartan's were all standing while, Jorge leaned against a wall and Ash, Olivia and Mark sat in the different chairs in front of the terminal around the central circle. Lucy stood next to Tom without her helmet on revealing her pale skin and blonde hair. The Chief stood with his hand out holding Cortana's AI Chip revealing her avatar. Fred and Kelly stood by the door.

Allura stood in the central circle, four alien mice on her shoulders, with Coran to the side. Allura began to speak, "Before we were placed in stasis Voltron was the greatest defence against tyranny and evil across the universe," Allura activated a holographic system that reveals thousands of star systems sized to fit in the palm of an average hand. "The Castle has received distress signals from these systems," the majority of the galaxy was turned red and the section that remained blue where some systems that the Spartans all recognised.

Six from his position spoke, "So Humanity and the Covenant have had the bare minimum exposure?"

Allura then glowed as Corran spoke, "The princess is the key to finding the other Lions," that was when some location had tabs with pictures of the lions appearing.

Chief looked at the location with three Lions appeared, "I take it this is where we are, currently?"

Allura spoke, "Yes," she smiled and says, "Each Lion has a different personality trait," She focused on the green lion, "The Green Lion requires a high intellect and curious mind to bond with the lion," she smiles to Tom and Lucy. "The Red Lion requires its Paladin to trust his instincts and reflexes to match."

"That sounds like Six," Jorge smiled, "He could outfly the best," Six just looked away in embarrassment.

Allura smiles at the banter but continues, "The Blue Lion's Paladin is chosen by the Blue Lion, who shows potential to grow," everyone was silent while the Chief and Doctor Halsey looked to Fred without him noticing.

Though Six was the one to speak, "It's on Earth," this got everyone's attention as he continues, "Chief should go and organise a pickup of supplies. Mainly food, ammo and Medical supplies."

Chief nods at this information and adds "I can also inquire about the Covenant, the Elite's switched sides after the Prophets decided to fire the Halos even when the truth was revealed."

Coran then asks, "Elites?"

"Space faring, Honour bound and would make strong allies is the Galra are really this dangerous," Cortana spoke, Coran was still confused until Cortana added, "They were code named that during the war but it was only during the inital alliance that we learnt they are called the Sanghili." ( **Probably Butchered the name it was after midnight and if this is still in the final copy I got lazy.** )

Coran nods before Allura continues, "The Yellow Lion supports Voltron as the leg of Voltron, it's Paladin supports their fellow Paladins, being strong and furious in battle, while kind and caring with those they protect," every Spartan-II, Six, Mendez and Doctor Halsey looked at Jorge which caused him to look confused.

Six said simply, "You are the one who actually knew people outside the military, learnt the most languages, took and supplied large amounts of fire power, and blew up a Covenant Carrier when Reach was first in danger."

Chief then says, "Just accept it Jorge," he looks to the Yellow Lion hologram and adds, "Besides its already your colour," which was said completely straight face, causing Cortana to laugh in disbelief.

Fred was the first out of shock and says, "I think that was the first time he made a joke outside of the Spartan circle," Jorge, Linda and Kelly nod in agreement, while Doctor Halsey smiled lightly.

Allura then cleared her throat and says, "The Black Lion is courageous and filled with pride, It's Paladin needs to be fearless, brave and must have the total loyalty of the other Paladin's."

"So Chief then," came the reply of each Spartan-II, Six, Cortana, Doctor Halsey, Chief Mendez.

Tom looked around confused when he asks, "Lieutenant Fred-104, is the highest ranking officer here."

Fred looked at Tom and Lucy before saying, "I will save you the headache, Chief could have been the lowest ranking soldier here and we would still follow his orders."

Linda then adds, "Don't take it personally, in our generation we found it easier to follow our own ranking scheme. When Chief makes a plan, it tends to work out more."

Kelly was the next to speak, "Not that he would actually admit it but he did save the universe once already."

Jorge raised an eyebrow and Cortana smiles and says, "Actually he saved the universe twice, destroying the first Halo and then destroying the Ark. Basically stoped the complete genocide of all life forms with a nervous system. Also the Flood Gravemind. Which I will give you all the data I acquired, Doctor." Doctor Halsey gave her a 'thank you' as she opened her Laptop.

Allura then spoke, "We need to get the Blue and Yellow Lions before we can free the Black Lion from the castle."

Coran then spoke, "We can open some wormholes to get to the Blue and Yellow Lions, though we can only keep the portal's open for a standard planetary rotation. Fortunately if you can't return to the castle, the planets will be perfect to spend the rest of your lives on."

Chief nods and says, "Six, you'll take Jorge to get Yellow, Tom, Lucy, Fred and I will go with you to Earth to get Blue, Cortana make a list of items we will need to pick up. Kelly, Linda you two with Ash, Olivia and Mark, ensure secure the castle and the area around it. Doctor Halsey," he looks at the creator of the Spartan-IIs as she reads the files Cortana sent, "Continue, Chief Mendez stick with the Coran. Princess Allura," the princess looks to the Chief, "We will get your Lions back, and do what we can for the Universe." He then heard a loud roar that no one else appeared to hear, with Cortana noticing Chief, impossible to notice, body language as he inserted Cortana back into his suit.

Doctor Halsey then spoke, "John, you should have Cortana include all the files she has collected and see if you can get an AI Computer System. I will see what I can do to repair Cortana," Chief nods before she asks Allura, "Is there a specific function to these Lions?"

Allura smiles before the five holographic lions flew around the room before combining into a giant robot with yellow and blue legs, red and green arms, with the black lion as the chest and head and large red wings on the back. "They form the Universes greatest protector, Voltron."

Doctor Halsey raised her glasses slightly and studies the designs and says, "Five become one, so then it takes five sentients to assemble what could possibly be the second most dangerous weapon in the known universe."

Coran nods in agreement, before his eyes widened and he shouts, "Voltron is the most advanced creation in the Universe."

Cortana simply says, "Can it cause the genocide of all sentient life forms within several hundred thousand light years?" Coran shook his head in the negative, "Unless the other six were destroyed since we were last in contact with Forerunner tech and the rest of the UNSC."

The castle's alarms went off causing some irritation to Six, Jorge and Lucy, who put her helmet back on, as Allura activated the castle sensors to reveal a Galra Warship flying towards their current location. Allura speaks, "This is a Galra ship, but its a hundred times larger than known Galra designs, but follows the same design principles."

Chief asks, "How long till they get here?"

Coran counted his fingers and says, "A couple days."

Chief nods and says, "Then we leave immediately."

 **Outside the Castle-Ten minutes later.**

The Chief, Fred, Tom and Lucy went straight for the Green lion but was stopped by Doctor Halsey and says, "John, take this memory crystal, give it to whoever is in charge."

Chief looked at her and asks, "Is this another moral test? Because I already destroyed the file on Johnson."

"No, it is a matter of the morals of the UNSC," Halsey spoke.

John nods and they enter the Green Lion as Jorge and six enter the Red lion before both lions took flight. Allura then spoke on the communicators, "We can keep the portals open for a few hours, try to retrieve the Lions in that time."

Coran then spoke, "From our navigation database the planets should be peaceful, so if you fail to get back you should be confortable for the rest of your natural lives," and received silence in return.

Kelly then spoke, "We will ensure the castle is secure. Try not to go MIA," as the two Lions flew through their portals.

 **Sol System-Orbit of Earth-Green Lion's cockpit.**

The Green Lion appeared with several UNSC warships taking aim. Chief activated his radio in his armour and says, "This is SIERRA-ONE-ONE-SEVEN, we are inside the craft, designation Green Lion."

That was when he received a reply, "Sierra-one-one-seven, this is Admiral Hood, care to explain how you are inside a giant metal cat and how you got in orbit?"

Fred chose that moment to speak, "Halsey's message turned out to be true, though apparently Colonel Ackerson already knew of the technology involved sir, along with mass production of Spartans."

"Cortana is sending the files now," Chief adds, "Also we have not got a lot of time, We need to locate another Lion hidden on the planet."

Hood was silent, reading the information summary Cortana had added before he speaks, "Chief, you are go, your orders are to recover any tech and any possible hostages. We will have our experts go over the data. Also in relation to Ackerson, if you find him arrest him," The four Spartans were confused, "He has been linked with several terrorist attacks, against government, public and Sangheli control planets. He has been using his own personal Spartans to complete these attacks."

"That no good, dirty, mother!" Cortana shouted before she was muted by the Chief as he says, "Anything else we should know? We are on a time limit," as the lion flies towards the planet.

"Next time you are on Earth, expect a couple medals," Hood joked before becoming serious, "We are sending you a data pack on Ackerson and the results of the war. We can get you all the materials on your list within the hour, they will be on the top of the _SPARTAN'S HAMMER_ ," Chief looked at the ship that was the same class as the _PILLAR OF AUTUMN_.

"Affirmative, Admiral," Chief replied as he read the different files, "We should be finished within the next couple hours. So expect another Lion on our trip back and don't let anyone access through."

"Will do Chief," The Admiral spoke before cutting the connection.

"Permission to speak, sirs," Tom spoke from the controls.

Fred speaks, "I will save you some trouble, when speaking to one another, never request permission to speak, it could mean the difference between life and death."

Chief nods, "Well, during the war, most of the commanding officers I have dealt with were like that. Normally because they were upset that we had to change the plan. Though after the tenth time it happened, we did our best to avoid glory hounds."

The Green Lion flies towards Utah on the North American continent as the Chief gets Tom to continue. Tom asks, "So why was that Admiral so willing to give you aid, sir? It just seemed too easy."

Chief then answered with, "I was promoted, while I have been gone." Fred looked at him with a silent question, "Colonel. I can give you all the files he sent when we are done here," and received three nods of acceptance.

Tom then says, "Do you both believe that Spartans Six and Jorge will be having the same ease?"

Fred and the Chief looked at each other and says, "Nope."

 **Red Lion-Galra Mining Grounds-That moment.**

After the Red Lion exited the portal were forced to dodge the moon sized Galra Warships that were in orbit of the planet. Red barrel rolled between the two warships resulting in the warships to shoot each other.

Jorge then shouts as he tries to stay standing with his mace rolled on the ground, "Six, shoot back! Or at least avoid while flying smoother!"

Six then shouts, "This is the second time I have flown this lion, and I have yet to find a way to fight back," that was when the Lion breathed fire in space and melted the side of one of the warships, "There you go," they entered the atmosphere and proceeded to locate the region that holds the Yellow Lion.

"I thought that Coran said this place was peaceful," Jorge comments as he recovers.

"Hundred thousand years tend to change things," Six shot back, "Though the Yellow Lion appears to be still on the ground. Galra clearly have not found it."

Jorge then asks, "Think, the lion is protected from those seeking it with bad intentions."

Six thought on this as he remembered finding/stealing Red and says, "Yeah, Chief finds us just as a Galra is helping me escape, just as the Warden finds Red. What are the chances?"

Jorge looks to the planet, "We should talk with everyone when we get back."

Six then asks, "Even the Alien princess and incompetent butler?"

"Besides them being experts?" Jorge counters before adding, "Though they need us, just as much as we need them."

Six remained silent as he destroyed all the different fighters and turrets that fired on them. Even melting the different structures until Six landed at a recently started mine, "You get Yellow," with that Jorge jumped out the mouth of the Red Lion and used his chained mace to smash several of the Galra drones working at the sight, surprised to find a lack of drones with weapons.

Jorge runs through the tunnel before finding an elevator, going down at an angle, that he jumped over and ran down the tunnel before finding the walls covered in Lion pictures carved into the wall.

Outside Six continues to blast everything in his way, being faster then everything just so happened to make his life a little easier. A Galra ship from orbit entered the atmosphere as Red Lion equips what appears to be a blade in its jaw before flying around the fish bone shaped ship before the entire craft split into sections.

Underground Jorge finds the walls starting to glow a golden colour before Jorge takes his mace and jumped forward and using the Mace as a Knuckle Duster punched the wall multiple times. After the tenth hit the wall collapsed revealing the Yellow Lion behind a yellow energy barrier.

"Okay, big time to go home," Jorge says, as Yellow Lion's eyes glowed and the barrier lowered. The Yellow Lion roars before lowering its jaw to let Jorge in.

Outside Six managed to blast most of the different fighters but eventually was overwhelmed by a second Galra warship shooting a barrage attack covering a kilometre in every direction around the Red Lion, knocking Red down to the ground. As the Red Lion recovered thirty missiles were launched at him when the Yellow Lion jumps out of the ground shielding the Red Lion from the explosion without Yellow Lion being damaged.

Jorge laughed through the communication system and says, "This is fun," Yellow then jumped into the air before bellyflopping on a group of Galra fighters. "How do I activate the thrusters?" Jorge says in embarrassment.

Six shook his head and says, "Turn the handles clockwise for the right side and anti-clockwise on the left to activate the thrusters, turn them the other way to slow down. Let's get out of here," with that both Lions shot skyward. Yellow tripped on one of the Galra ships as they travel through the wormhole with Red, before the portal closes.

 **Castle of Lions-Halls.**

Coran led Doctor Halsey and Chief Mendez through the halls, the reason being that Halsey needed a place to act as her lab, her reasoning, "I will not have any Spartans using useless equipment."

Coran led them to an old hanger type room with the frame of a Altean shuttle, "This is-I mean was King Alfor's workshop. He always like to tinker with existing technology. Though I am surprised that you needed this space, this was merely a hobby."

Chief Mendez snorted in amusement as Doctor Halsey spoke, "My goal has always been the safety of humanity, whether it is from humanity itself or an outside force. John has already seen the technology this castle has and knowing John he will do his best get the princess' support."

Coran then asks, "Any specific reason?"

Chief Mendez answered, "First Contact Protocol. This is probably the second or third time, but compared to those you and the princess was the first to react positively."

Coran nods his agreement and says, "Yes, many species tend to be hostile to new sentient life."

Allura then spoke over the audio system of the castle, "Six and Jorge have returned," there was silence before she shouts, "What do you mean that Jorge needs PRACTICE?!"

Doctor Halsey nods and says, "That is fare, Jorge has limited experience in piloting."

There was then an Earthquake causing the castle's alarms to go off. Allura then shouts, "Do that away from the castle," followed by, "False alarm. Training something in progress."

 **Earth-Utah Desert-One hour since arrival.**

The Green Lion stood outside of a large cave, Chief and Fred stood behind Lucy as Tom displayed the seismic map of the area. The sensors of the Green Lion penetrated the ground and they see an underground cave that had a Lion Shaped object sealed near an underground lake.

Tom then asks, "We found Green in a forest," Chief adds, "Red on a volcano planet."

"Why do I get the feeling that each of the Lions' has a theme?" Fred questioned.

Tom comments, "That could be an explanation on what each Lion can do," Tom typed on the different holographic screens and says, "From what I see here, the tunnel in front of Green will lead you to a tunnel that will drop you down to the lake holding Blue."

Chief speaks, "Thank you Tom, stay with Lucy up here keep an ear out," with that Chief and Fred left the Green Lion as Tom says, "Yes sir," as he activated the Green Lion's long range sensors.

Once the Chief and Fred left the Lion and entered the cave Lucy stood behind him and absentmindedly massaged Tom's soldier as he sighed deeply.

 **Inside the Cave**

Chief follows Fred as they pass a series of Lion carvings. Fred then stopped as he suddenly raised his weapon and swung his weapon around and asks, "Did you hear that?"

Chief looked at Fred and he says, "Like a lion roaring all around you, yet you can never place it?" Fred nods and Chief says, "Nope, did not hear anything."

Fred glared behind his helmet and says, "So, back at the castle? When you tensed."

"Heard the Black Lion," Chief admits, "It was like I talk to Cortana."

Cortana then speaks only to still be muted, so with a pinch on the Chief's suit he un-mutes her, "How long was I muted?"

"Since the Admiral mentioned Ackerson," Chief admitted as they continued forward, "and considering that you were still shouting until twenty minutes ago," Cortana blinked inside the suit, "Sorry about missing any one liners."

Cortana sighs and says, "You always know what to say to get me to smile."

Fred continued to walk before stopping next to a large Lion emblem and as the Chief came up behind him, a cylinder of blue energy appeared around them and the two Spartans dropped down into the Earth until the fall into the Lake near the Blue Lion. After a minute the two Spartans walked out of the water as Fred says, "The MJONIR armour is great and all, but sometimes I wish I did not sink like a boulder in water," Chief simply nods as they look to the Giant Blue metal Lion in the underground cave.

Chief spoke as Fred went to the Blue domed shield around the robot lion, "Just place your hand on it, it should open."

Fred looked over his shoulder as he touched the shield and before he could ask Chief what was going on, the shield opened and set images through his mind. Images of Voltron, the acts of the Galra in this region of space as they were destroyed by a white pulse of energy turning them atoms along with every other sentient on the planet followed by a large Forerunner Pyramid like structure dropping off hundred thousands of caveman era humans before the pyramid took off and flew back into space. Fred was freed from his visions and says, "Purple aliens was here on Earth but a white light atomised them and all the humans on the planet before some-" Cortana interrupted, "Yeah, Forerunners used DNA samples from before they de-evolved humanity, along with every other sentient Species in Halo's range. Though it could explain why we have not seen many Galra, they have spread thin across their region."

Fred looked confused before Chief spoke, "I saw them too, so Cortana saw them and from her information she took from Forerunner systems on the Halos and High Charity, she can fill in the details," Fred shook his head before the Shield around the Blue Lion lowered and the two entered the Lion through its mouth.

Once inside Fred takes his seat at the controls before he activates the communication system to the Green Lion after some silence the screen appears with Lucy sitting on Tom's lap before suddenly jumping off for Tom to speak, "Sirs!"

"We found Blue," Fred says simply before Blue jumps into the underground Lake before swimming through a series of tunnels before reaching the surface.

Chief spoke, "Fred, have us meet with Green and collect those supplies before we head home."

The Green Lion flew over a mountain range to reach the Blue Lion. After a quick sprint in the Lions they took off over one of the UNSC marine training bases before heading to orbit. As they flew in the vacuum of space as they spot a five kilometre long ship that was as Large as a Covenant Super Carrier, guarding the portal.

Admiral Hood then spoke, "Sierra-117 may I present the _INFINITY_ the first Human long range exploration Carrier. With a full Spartan Faction training facility and enough science facilities to rewrite every human textbook on the universe."

Chief looked at the Human Super Carrier and asks, "Spartan Faction?"

Admiral Hood spoke, "The Spartan Four Program, medical science evolved to the point where we can have adults a less invasive Spartan procedure. No children are involved, and it is volunteer only."

Chief was silent as Fred speaks, "So less overtime, more free days," Fred's attempt at a joke was met with silence from Admiral Hood.

Admiral Hood snorted lightly while Cortana was laughing openly inside the Chief's helmet. The two Lion's reached the _SPARTAN'S HAMMER,_ where they sees two large shipping crates where the two lions used their jaws to collect the equipment as the Chief speaks over the radio, "Thank you for the equipment, Admiral, and apologies for broad casting on an open channel."

Admiral Hood replied with, "God Speed Spartans, just focus on your task ahead," as the two Lions flew through the portal that closed behind them.

 **Arus-Outside the Castle.**

The Green and Blue Lions enter Arus' atmosphere and fly over Red and Yellow as Yellow crashed into a mountain with Six saying, "Jorge, you are doing that on purpose."

Blue and Green reached the castle to find Linda and Olivia with sniper and sniper scope, keeping watch. Blue and Green land at the front gate before dropping the crates before letting the four Spartans out, with the Chief used his radio, "Kelly, we have equipment to unload."

The Chief grabbed an end of the shipping crate before pulling it towards the large Castle as Allura arrived and sees Chief pulling the shipping crate with little effort. After shaking her head she asks, "What did you find?"

The Chief was silent until Cortana speaks, "Some ammo and weapons for the Spartans, Power armour components, food and medical supplies," Cortana's custom Warthog latched onto the other crate and pulled it in, "An AI core for processing and storage. Then there is the Armour enhancements," once the Chief got the crate in, he opened it to find a couple cardboard boxes filled with entertainment, with a small metal box with the UNSC symbol that he took to Cortana, "And a bundle for you your highness, Earth's history and other items that humanity believes will aid you in understanding humanity," inside the box was a series of tablets with labels such as 'dictionary,' 'History' and 'Technology.'

Allura looked through the tablets and asks, "So human's thought to have this sort of item prepared?" Allura then shook her head again and says, "The Galra warship is going to be here sooner than we thought."

With that all four Lions came back in to the castle and the Spartans to enter the Castle which was then all of them return to the Command centre and Coran speaks, "Well I was off in my calculations, finger counting is more of an artform, really."

Allura then spoke, "Now that we have all four Lions we can release the Black Lion and defeat the Galra heading for Orbit."

Chief spoke up, "Not yet," everyone looked at him carefully as he asks, "Can the castle scan the Galra Warship?"

Coran nods before he types on the holographic terminal and says, "It's a long shot, but," the look on Coran's face said it all, "Well thankfully we can see past the Galra's shields, the bad news is I can't find a weakspot."

"Can you see if there is anyone other then Galra on that ship?" Fred adds.

Coran types on his terminal and says, "Strange I can detect two Galra lifeforms, and thirty different sentient Lifeforms."

That was when the Castle was contacted by the Galra Warship, "This is commander Semdak, I have come for the lions for Emperor Zarkon, failure to do this will result in the destruction of the planet. You have until sundown," before he shut down the communication.

Allura appeared upset and says, "Emperor Zarkon?" Allura sat on her knees before saying, "I don't know what to do."

Doctor Halsey entered the command centre before saying, "Trust the Spartans."

Allura was still visibly upset before Coran spoke, "Perhaps you should talk to your father," before he led Allura out of the room.

Chief was thinking as Ash spoke, "How about we get the Black Lion out, take the princess, anything not nailed to the ground, get in the lions go to Earth and mass produce them?"

Six was the reason to answer, "Five Lions that turn into a Robot that could destroy the entire Earth fleet. As long as Colonel Ackerson doesn't get it the better."

Ash looked insulted before Tom says, "Actually, Ackerson is apparently a wanted criminal and terrorist," Ash was confused.

Chief adds, "We have a secondary objective to capture him and any Spartans he is manipulating into his personal army," Chief then adds, "Plus, it is kind of personal."

Cortana then shouts, "OF COURSE IT IS PERSONAL! THAT BASTARD HAS TRIED TO KILL OFF MY SPARTAN, ALL BECAUSE HE WANTED FUNDING FOR HIS PROJECTS!"

Lucy's head turned in confusion as Doctor Halsey asks Cortana, "Cortana what is your mental status?"

Cortana spoke, "I have been feeding the UNSC enough of Ackerson's crimes to have him shot, revived, shot again and repeating until he has spent the ten life sentences are over."

Chief then spoke, "I have an idea to free the prisoners on the ship, they know about Red."

"And Yellow," Jorge adds.

"Then Six and Jorge will distract them and take out any weapons you think you can disable," Chief speaks.

"Red can probably melt through their armour," Six comments, "And out fly them in the process."

Chief then adds, "Fred you will stay hidden as Back up for extraction. Fly out of the Galra's range before hit and run tactics," he turns to Tom and Lucy, "The three of us will handle freeing the prisoners."

Tom then asks, "Sir, perhaps we should have the other Spartans included in the operation."

Kelly and Linda looked uncomfortable as Chief says, "They will be listening to Coran and Allura to help with any defences of the Castle. Plus I don't want to risk the third Generation Spartan-IIIs dying from their augmentations. So once this battle is done we will be giving you three a full physical."

That was when Allura arrived in a tight spacesuit and says, "We are going to fight the Galra and free the Universe from their tyranny. We will reform Voltron and you shall be its Paladins. Follow me," and she walks out the main room.

Chief nods and says, "Follow the princess."

 **The Paladin Armoury-five minutes later.**

The Chief, and all of his fellow Spartans and Doctor Halsey followed the Princess and Coran to a large room near the Black Lion's den, to find a large empty room that had five cylinders extend out of the ground. Revealing five white suits with black undersuit and each with lines and markings that followed the same colour scheme as the five Lions.

Allura speaks, "These are the uniform of the Voltron Paladins," then a table rose from under the floor revealing four strange devices that followed the Paladins suits with the exception of Black, "This are the Paladin Bayards. They take on the form that "

Six collected the Red Bayard which then turned into an extended sword similar to the Covenant Energy sword only solid without the gap in the middle. Six swings the blade a couple times before nodding in acceptance, with a slight smile before he equips his Paladin suit striping out of the Galra prisoner suit and getting completely naked in the process. Allura turned with a large blush of embarrassment while Coran whistled lightly.

Jorge took his next before it turned into a large machine gun. He smiles in content before asking, "Where is the firing range." Only for Six to drop his Paladin Suit over his head.

Tom took the Green Bayard where it turned into a small Blade like device, before handing it to Lucy who looked at the weapon before shooting the glowing green blade forward on a green tether and the being pulled across the room suddenly as Tom chased her down.

Fred took the Blue Bayard where it turned into a rifle with a strange bayonet feature and after turning a second handle on the side of the gun reveal that it was a Laser Chainsaw. ( **A Altean version of the Lancer from Gears of Wars.** )

Allura cleared her throat and says, "I am afraid that the Black Bayard was lost with it's previous Paladin."

Chief nods while Cortana says, "So no new fancy weapon, made by a strange formless weapon?" Chief invisibly sighs before Cortana adds, "Welp, after this we will just have to go have a look later. Though I have a good guess that it will be a large wooden club, for the caveman here," the humour in her voice could be distracting.

Coran looked at the Chief, Fred and Tom and asks, "You really should put on the uniform."

Chief, Fred and Tom after he helped untangled Lucy from the tether. The Chief was silent while Fred spoke, "Do those suits, increase our abilities? Do they have full body personal shields?"

Cortana then asks as Chief raised her AI chip and she says in her hologram avatar, "Can they hold an AI that can control an entire space cruiser?"

Coran could not answer while Tom vanished into thin air and reappeared next to Coran and Doctor Halsey speaks, "If you think I would let any of my Spartans wear that when there is MJONIR available. Start running because I will find a gun and use it on you," causing Coran to step away in a panic.

Allura then says, "But it is tradition for the Paladins of Voltron to wear-"

She was cut off by the Chief, "We have been trained to use MJONIR and SPI armour systems. So until Doctor Halsey has gone over the suits systems we will stick with our current armour." And received nods from all the Spartans. Chief looked to the other Spartans and says, "Get the cargo sorted while we complete the mission. Coran is there any defences in the castle that can be of use?"

Coran stroked his moustache and says, "There is the Particle barrier, that should take at least one shot from the Galra Warship's Ion Cannon, but scans of the Galra Warship indicate that they have updated their weapons heavily. For the fighters there is the defence drones, they need to be controlled from the Paladin stations in the command room. If the castle was in any state to fly we could use the main weapon systems, I will get straight on checking the defence systems and get them online," with that he ran out of the armoury.

Princess Allura was silent before she says, "Wait, you still must understand, Voltron is the protector of peace."

"So we cannot let the Galra get it?" Cortana questioned before she says, "Listen your royal highness. When a SPARTAN SAYS THEY WILL DO SOMETHING NEVER BET AGAINST THEM, BECAUSE THAT WILL BE YOUR LAST MISTAKE!" Princess Allura stepped back at Cortana's rage as Cortana shouts, "Okay Spartans time to get to work!"

 **Twenty Minutes from Planet Arus-Galra Warship main bridge.**

Semdak faced forward as his robotic crew 'manned' the consoles throughout the command room. Semdak's false eye twisted as his oversized prosthetic claw had that was attached to his body by a purple orb between the hand and the shoulder. His second in command steps forward and says, "Sub Commander, all systems are running smoothly."

Semdak nods before the ship's alarms go off allowing the two Galra on board to ship and say, "What is attacking?"

Semdak's second in command reads his tablet and says, "Two Lions, the Red and Yellow Lions have come into range of our ship."

That was when the Red Lion contacted them, "Hold your fire we wish to negotiate."

Semdak looked at Six and says in anger, "Like I would do something so weak as Talk. CRIPPLE THEM AND DRAG THOSE LIONS INTO THE SHIP!"

With that, the Galra Warship opened fire with everything focused on the two lions, never seeing the Green Lion make its move. The Galra warship started to charge it's Ion Cannon only for the Red Lion to super heat it before the Yellow Lion smashed into it, heavily damaging the large weapon, resulting in the phallic shaped weapon leaning to the left. The Galra Warship released a fleet of attack ships to engage them.

 **With Chief in the Green Lion**

The Green Lion attached to the Galra warship without any inconvenience and cut through the hull without any issue due to the Green Bayard cutting through easily. The next obstacle was when they left the Green Lion when Lucy refused to stay behind, but was solved when Cortana says, "Lucy should come with us, I have already hacked the ships internal sensors and have the set their limited external sensors on a loop where we parked." Chief turned towards the hall as a series of drones started walking towards them, only for them to walk past and Cortana to add, "Oh, turns out their internal sensors are also their drones. Can't believe I missed that."

"Cortana," Chief speaks, "What is your status?"

"This system," Cortana starts then says in hilarity, "They don't have anything like an AI, the only defence they have from inside is that their systems are in Galra, which is pointless as their spoken language is what I can say is English with the exception of key phrases. That the closest that I can translate stuff from a comic book."

The Galra drones walk pass while the Chief says simply as they walk passed another set of drone, "Then we should keep your existence a secret from the Galra for as long as possible," they then spot a floating eye box with glowing blue lines. The eye looks at Chief while he stares right back and says, "Cortana."

"Yes Chief," came Cortana's voice from his helmet and the drone, "Follow me," with a ghostly wail as the drone reversed backwards and hit a wall.

Tom and Lucy looked at the drone eye and Tom turned to Lucy and says, "She must have gone Rampant," only for the drone to shoot back and get in his face.

"Cortana," Chief says getting the AI to calm down and lead them to the prison deck. Where they find a corridor filled with cells and the Chief says, "Get these Cells open Cortana."

Once the cells were all open an elderly looking alien speaks, "A Spartan?"

That got the Chief attention, "How do you know what I am?"

"Some of us have seen those like you, others have been told stories," the elderly alien answers before adding, "I have met three over the quintants."

Chief nods and says, "Then we will have to talk once we are done here. Cortana is there any crafts we can 'borrow' from the Galra?"

Cortana then says, "Yeah talk dirty," which made the Chief slightly uncomfortable, "Sorry Chief," she was silent for a few seconds as all those around the Chief looked at him strangely as Cortana did not conceal her voice, "They have drop pods that act as both drop ships and long range cargo haulers. I can program them all to launch across the planet empty while the former prisoners are returned to the castle. I have already prepped a sub-routine to screw the two Galra on board."

Chief then says to the former prisoners, "Alright everyone, we are getting you out of here. And the Galra are supplying the transport." With that they followed Cortana's drone and once the prisoners spotted the Galra drone Soldiers Cortana says, "Good thing the Galra are idiots with technology, otherwise they would be able to see us and probably get their heads knocked off faster than they could twitch."

"Cortana once we are gone," Chief starts before Cortana finished with, "Already done, these drones will start malfunctioning and attacking each other as soon as we leave with the Green Lion."

The Elder questioned them, "You found the Lion?" Chief looked over his shoulder at the question before the elder speaks, "Most of us have been sent to worlds with an abundance of specific requirements with our Galra Guards would constantly shout about how they will gain honour and other crap."

Chief simply looked forward and says, "We found more than that," they reach the pods with the Chief saying, "Get in, we will see you on the ground," the aliens nod their thanks to the Spartans before running in.

The three Spartans then make their way back to the Green Lion as Tom asks, "Why were we freeing them again for?" getting a nod from Lucy, "After the war with the Covenant, I would believe that you wouldn't be so willing to help."

They reach the Green Lion as Chief says, "They don't deserve this, they are not our enemy and even I know when not to shed blood of those who are not at fault."

Lucy nods while Tom questions, "And if we come across a member species of the Covenant?"

"Then we see what happens," Chief answered, "The Elites understand the real reason that the war continued, while I do not know about the other member species." They enter the Green Lion as Cortana sends the signal to the other Lions, her hack Galra Eye Drone following them.

 **With the Red and Yellow Lions**

Six and Jorge had continued their attack with the Ion Cannon taking a more pretzel shape Jorge Literally staying still on the Warships top hull as all the fighters could not attack the Yellow Lion due to it's position on the Galra Warship. The Yellow Lion twisted its head as Jorge says, "I should consider taking up art. What do you think Six?"

Red Lion flew by and Six says, "Sure when not in the middle of a fight," He melts several Galra Fighters, "Unless you want to follow Jun and Emiles' idea of art, Silently killing all his enemies, or cutting up your enemies in new and insane ways," he shot past the Ion Cannon and melted the tip.

Jorge was silent before he sighs as the Cannon fused into slag, and says, "Welp, there goes our first piece Yellow," he hears a light growl of agreement, "Yeah, he definitely needs a hobby," the Yellow Lion took off.

The Green Lion flew passed before an light blue beam hit the side of the warship and proceeded to cover the craft in ice that that the Red Lion super heated the section of the ship causing the side of the ship to explode breaching several decks of the Hull. Fred then says, "I am definitely seeing a theme here!"

The Chief then spoke over the radio, "Okay Spartans lets head back to base," With that the four Lions headed back, with the Red Lion shooting the main engines on the warship before catching up to the other Lions. Chief then says, "Really Six, we already disabled the engines," with that several other systems exploded, "We set the drones to sabotage the ship," when the fighters started to kamikaze into the warship.

Fred hears the Blue Lion growl in humor and says, "You said it, girl. John always leaves a statement," never questioning the who he was talking too.

 **The Galra warship-Main Bridge**

Semdak was destroying several of the Drones on the bridge before he says, "TURN THEM OFF NOW!"

His second in command shoots another drone in the head and proceeded to type on the terminal before growling and shooting the system in anger turning all the drones off and says, "I will need to rebuild the drones' control system," that was when the entire ship shook.

The two look forward and Semdak says, "What is happening!"

His second in command looks at the engineering console and says, "We are being pulled by the planet's gravity. The ship's engines cannot compensate," as the outer hull began to overheat.

 **On the ground-A quarter of the planet away from the Castle of Lions-Dead lands of Arus.**

The Four Lions were on a hill a couple hundred miles away from the calculated crash point, as they watch as the ship crash and burn with Jorge saying, "So whose idea was this?"

Cortana was the one to answer, "While the drones destroyed everything on board I had the ship crash itself where no one could get injured. Except the crew of two Galra, who without an escape pod have a zero point zero zero zero one percent chance of surviving the crash."

The Warship crashed in a mighty explosion before the Chief says, "Let's head back."

 **Castle of Lions-One hour later.**

Allura was tapping her foot as the Four Lions were parked on their spots in front of the Black Lion's Den. The Chief stood in front of the door to the Black Lion, The Four Lions roared after releasing their Paladins with their eyes glowing.

The Chief hears growling before the Black Lion's Door opened and the Black Lion roars and shakes as if waking up from a deep sleep before he stares at the Chief, who stares right back, seeing into his soul before lowering its' mouth to the Chief who stood still. The Black Lion then chomped down on the Chief who asks, "Want to go for a stretch?" the Black Lion roared before jumping over the other Lions and shooting forward. As they ran out of the Castle of Lions, Chief began to speak to the Black Lion, "I know you can understand me and I can understand you. That begs the question, why were you sealed?"

The Black Lion was then joined by the other Lions, with Fred in Blue asking, "So what's the plan Chief?"

The Chief said in simplicity, "Training and getting to know our Lions."

Jorge smiles, while Tom and Lucy nod accepting their orders. Fred contacts Doctor Halsey with the details.

Six though sits at the controls for the Red Lion before violently coughing. He looks to his hand as he finishes to see that he coughed up blood.

:End of Chapter Two:

 **With that I give you the second Chapter, as they had handled their missions with the precision of Spartans who are known to fight armies using whatever they can get, and MJONIR armour that are connected straight to their brains.**

 **So understand that this is FANFICTION! YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH HOW I DO THIS! WRITE YOUR OWN!**

 **With that piece said, I end this chapter with two things...**

 **1: Cortana took down a Galra Warship by literally mind controlling the 'Crew'**

 **2: Going to work on two different Ideas that do not follow my current stories.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME! BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


	3. C3: Training and planning

Voltron Spartan Defendors Chapter three

 **Another instalment of the Spartans controlling the greatest weapon in the universe.**

 **I OWN NOTHING!**

:Chapter Start:

 **Arus-Castle of Lions-A Couple days later**

Princess Allura was typing away at the main console of the Castle control room. Coran at her side holding what appeared to be a timer while Allura raised her hand before swinging it down as she activated the castles alarms as Coran started the timer.

As the system alarms went off in the Castle Kelly and Linda arrived and Kelly asks, "What is the?" she looked at the Princess and Coran with a frown and asks, "Is this a test?" the princess nods causing the two Spartans to accept the scenario.

Princess Allura frowns as she asks, "Where is the Paladins?" that was when five screens appeared with the Chief, Six, Jorge, Tom, Lucy and Fred were inside their Lions.

The Chief asks, "We are ready for launch, what is the situation?"

Princess Allura frowns before deactivating the alarm and asking in disbelief, "This was a simulation," The Chief nods before Allura suddenly questions, "So you are already in your lions?"

The answer came from Jorge who says, "We were about to start training with the Lions."

Six simply adds, "Not all of us have experience in flying giant machine animals."

Fred sighs and says, "You may want to call the Spartan threes, they are currently guarding all the entrances to the castle."

Tom frowns before asking, "Why exactly was a simulation called?"

Coran answered with enthusiasm, "We were trying to prove that you needed to train harder to form Voltron."

The Chief nods before saying, "Well we have some training to complete. So we are heading outside." The screens closed before the five Lions launched from the main castle.

Doctor Halsey entered the bridge and asks, "Is there an issue? I was going over the technology of the Medical pods that our visitors are currently using."

"Simulation," Kelly answered causing Halsey to sigh and laugh when Kelly says, "John and the others were already in their lions."

Doctor Halsey nods before saying, "My Spartans and the Spartan threes excel at the mission. But I need to get the Spartan threes into them, their augmentations could endanger them."

Coran frowns before saying, "It can't possibly be that bad."

"One of them died killed several dozen enemy combatants then fell over dead when the fighting finished," Kelly informed before leaving the room, "We need to finish checking the supplies," and left with Linda.

Doctor Halsey sees that the Princess was confused, so the moderate Doctor asks, "What is the issue now, your highness?"

Allura frowns in conflict before asking, "Are all humans like this?"

Halsey frowns before saying, "No, this is not normal for humans but is normal for Spartans," this causes the Princess to frown more before Halsey explains, "The Spartans were trained, Augmented and conditioned to be the ultimate soldier," Halsey appears annoyed before saying, "while originally sacrificing the emotions such as compassion and complete free will. Fortunately John has proven that there is hope for them."

Princess Allura opens a hologram to reveal the five Lions with what appears to be a painted Galra escape pod where each Lion was trying to get it from the one holding the pod in its jaw. Allura suddenly asks, "What exactly are they doing?"

"They are participating in a game of keep away," Doctor Halsey states and before Allura could comment, Doctor Halsey says, "It was one of the Spartans' forms of training. Some times in teams and other times all on one. The aim of the game is to ensure retrieve the 'ball' and keep it away from the others, a simple method to practice moving the lions and adjusting to the new type of awareness."

Allura frowns when she says, "Piloting the Lions is not simple!"

Halsey shakes her head as she walks to leave the bridge and says over her shoulder, "What you need to understand is that even a complex machine should be handled with care. In this case, not all of the Spartans have the experience flying any space craft. When they first got there armour they went through a basic obstacle course after learning to walk again," she left the bridge.

"What they need to do is to form Voltron," Allura pressed on the importance.

Coran then says from his terminal, "In a hundred ticks we will have the shield at full capacity and the particle weapons will be ready within the hour," giving Allura an idea.

 **Galra Capital Ship-Zarkon's throne room**

Zarkon sat on his throne as Haggard stands next to him, Zarkon was speaking with talking with the Galra he had sent to retrieve the red lion. Semdak was silent after explaining what had happened to his ship and automated crew. Zarkon growls causing his glowing purple eyes to pulse and says, "You have your orders capture the Lions by any means necessary," the screen closed leaving Zarkon alone with Haggard, "How is your RoBeast experiments going?" as what appeared to be a cockroach that climbed out of what appeared to be a hole in Zarkon's face before it climbed into his mouth before being eaten by Zarkon.

Haggard simply says, "The experiments have been progressing successfully, we are ready for sentient tests," Zarkon was emotionless as Haggard says, "I have selected a short list of possible candidates and have decided on one of the Champion's most dangerous opponent."

Zarkon was emotionless before saying, "Make it so," causing Haggard to bow and leave Zarkon alone, for several days where Zarkon would stay still for years at a time.

 **Undisclosed location-That moment-Ackerson's personal warship-Frigate-Ackerson's Wrath.**

An Elderly man wearing a UNSC Admiral uniform surrounded with several people of different nationalities wearing the different levels of rank and former allegiances. The man, former Admiral James Ackerson, UNSC and former Covenant remnants most wanted human, for the different terrorism, kidnapping and crimes against sentient species, but his worst crime was his weaponising the flood virus and almost destroying the Sagheli homeworld, during the creation of the Earth/Saghelios alliance. Only to be discovered by the Arbiter, his Elites and a unit of Spartan fours.

Ackerson's eye twitched before he says, "How is the operation coming?"

One of his faceless soldier spoke, "Our Freelancers have located the package and are returning to base now."

"Was the location destroyed?" Ackerson questioned he received an acknowledgement before Ackerson says, "Then when they arrive have the leader boards adjusted," as he stares at the different names of American States. Ackerson's eye twitched with insanity.

 **Arus-Outside the Castle of Lions-Two hours since Allura's alarm simulation**

The five lions had stopped playing 'keep away' they were taking a break in their individual lions as the Chief asks his fellow Spartan Paladins, "Any suggestions on what to do next?"

Jorge scratched his helmetless head before saying, "Follow the Leader or we could find a Lion sized obstacle course."

Six suggests, "We could try the canyons North of the Castle."

That was when Allura spoke, _"Paladins, the castles defences are operational. I believe that you should be able to form Voltron, you need to be in danger to completely bond as one. Let fear be your guide,"_ That was when the Castle's shield generated around the castle before hundreds of energy beams were shot at the Lions.

They started avoiding the attacks when Fred says, "Well this should be fun," all the Lions increased their pace to avoid the attacks.

Tom shouts as the Green Lion avoided a line of attacks, Tom shouts, "She has opened fire on us," the Green Lion used it's shield to deflect the blast before Tom adds, "Why does it seem that she is using full power?"

Chief simply says, "If she was using full power it would be a continuous beam tracking us," when the others appeared to silently asking him how he would know that, "Cortana checked the specifications in order to better understand the Castle and found records that she translated and gave me the clip notes version." The Lions continued to avoid the attacks each steadily gaining smirks and enjoying the thrill of avoiding danger.

 **Inside the Castle-With the Spartan III's**

Ash, Olivia and Mark was standing next to the large UNSC crates with clipboards reading and counting the different supplies. Ash sitting on top of an open crate filled with packs of ammunition. Olivia was counting the 'Meals Ready to Eat' packs and Mark was counting medical supply packs. Ash suddenly got fed up and asks, "Am I the only one who is finding this useless?"

"Not really," Kelly says as she and Linda arrived from the elevator hearing what the young Spartan behind the doors. She then says, "Our job is to protect the castle at the moment. Having an understanding of our supplies so that we know when we run out and have to find replacements."

Kelly and Linda proceeded to collect their own clipboards. Kelly started counting the supplies of Coffee while Linda handled actual weapons. Kelly shook her head at the three crates with enough coffee to supply a UNSC frigate crew for a year. Olivia frowns before asking, "So why do we have so much coffee, when there is only two people who drink the stuff."

Linda snorts before saying, "You kidding, Mendez drinks decaf. This is all for Doctor Halsey."

Mark questions, "Well we should never have to replace coffee till we are done."

Kelly looked at him strangely before saying, "We'll be lucky if it lasts a month."

Doctor Halsey walked into the hanger before heading straight to the crate the Kelly was counting only for her to take three large coffee tins and leaving silently. The five Spartans frown before Linda says, "Do you need to recount?" Kelly shook her head in the negative and continued to count.

 **Castle of Lions-Paladin Break room-Close to midnight**

Six, Jorge, Fred, Tom, Lucy, Kelly, Linda, Ash, Olivia and Mark were resting in the main break room each eating an MREs in silence as Princess Allura and Coran entered the room speaking about the different systems being repaired. The Princess says, "You did it, you formed Voltron!"

Fred looked up with a fork in his mouth before asking with a full mouth, "We were forming Voltron?"

Princess Allura got angry when she says, "Then how did you enter the castle?"

Six says, "We tried to contact you when the shield stopped and were hoping you would turn it back on. When you did not respond, the Chief suggested we spend some time getting a feel for the lions while in space."

"Where is the Chief!?" Princess Allura questioned.

"He is still in Black," Tom answered before adding, "Apparently he wanted to ask it some questions. I asked Green if she knew what that was about, but she did not know."

Princess Allura frowns before asking, "What exactly have you all been doing?"

Fred answered, "The Chief wanted us to get comfortable with the Lions."

Princess Allura then shouts, "What do you think you are doing!? Voltron is the ultimate weapon in the universe, you need to know how to form Voltron?"

The answer came from the Master Chief as he reached the room and says, "Princess Allura, I understand that you are in a rush for results. But you need to consider that you are asking for us to used technology that we are not completely familiar."

Princess Allura frowns before saying, "Voltron is needed to stop the Galra!"

"I understand, but as I understand Voltron is a weapon of last resort," the Master Chief informs before asking his fellow Paladins, "Do you all feel that you have gotten comfortable with the Lions?" His answered was Fred nodding, Six saying a 'yes,' Tom and Lucy give him a thumbs up while Jorge had his hand horizontal and shaking it a bit, "Tomorrow, Six help Jorge with Yellow and when you are done we can work on Voltron. Until then, Tom, Lucy and Fred we will go over the castle defences. Kelly, Linda, Ash, Olivia and Mark will handle keeping an eye out around the castle until Jorge is ready with Yellow, where you will learn about the castle systems." All of the Spartan nod in agreement.

Princess Allura frowns before saying, "It does not matter if you don't feel ready Jorge, You need to form Voltron as soon as possible."

"Are you aware of each Lions abilities?" Cortana questions, "or if the fact that there is five of them, that they need to always work together?" Allura frowns while Cortana continues, "Because Sister, you have a lot to learn about the progress a Spartan when they are learning to use their equipment," her voice full of sass.

"Now see here!" Allura shouts as Doctor Halsey enters the room.

Doctor Halsey simply asks, "Was your training successful?"

Allura answered in the Negative only for The Chief to say, "Jorge needs more time. The rest of us will be learning the castle systems while he is doing that."

Doctor Halsey nods before looking around and asking, "Where is the coffee maker?" that caused all the Spartan IIs and Six to sigh while the Spartan IIIs were just confused. Halsey realised that there was no coffee maker and says, "Where is the hot water." Jorge stands and shows her to the Kitchen.

Princess Allura growls and says, "Why won't any of you take this seriously?!"

Chief Mendez entered the room and says, "This is how they were trained and having trained all the Spartan's in this castle, if they say they will do something. They will do it." He walks towards the kitchen silently while the Princess leaves the room with a contemplating frown.

 **The Next day montage**

When Jorge returned with Six, Princess Allura and Coran forced the Spartan Paladins to train using Paladin training simulations. The first each Spartan had a shield generator on each wrist and they had to protect their allies. The result was that they defended each other for a full hour before Coran finished the training.

The next task was that they needed to work together to defeat a robot holding a staff. The Chief overpowered the robot as it charged Tom and found itself in pieces. In response Coran doubled the numbers every time the Spartan Paladins managed to defeat them at increasing difficulty. Eventually Coran had to stop before they used up their full supply of training drone.

Their third task was to lead their fellow Paladins through an invisible maze. Once again this back fired on Coran when they did the task without issue.

Coran then had each Spartan Paladin to meditate with special crowns around there head, John was the only one to refuse to remove his helmet. When asked he responded with, "I prefer to be ready for battle at moments noticed."

They started in a meditative sitting position as they holograms of the Lions started to appeare above each of the Spartans. Lucy sat next to Tom as Coran had stated that as Tom was the pilot, that Lucy don't need to be training at this stage but she stayed with Tom.

The holographic lions flew around together with the Green lion appearing to struggle to stay the solid until Lucy placed her hand on Tom's shoulder. The green lion solidified before the five coloured lions combined into a transparent robot before the hologram shuts down due to the Chief removing his crown sensor while saying, "This does not feel right," he turns his helmet covered head to Coran and asks, "Are you sure this is the same?"

Coran straightens his moustache and says, "King Alfore designed this method of training himself."

Cortana revealing herself asks, "Did he actually ever use it?"

Coran could not answer so he simply shouts, "Alfore was the expert, so let's continue!"

Cortana growls and shouts, "Damn it Chief just tell him," the Chief muted Cortana from the external speakers.

Coran looked at them strangely before asking, "What was your construct going to say?" The Spartan Paladins were silent with Jorge avoiding Coran's gaze.

The answer came from above when Doctor Halsey asks, "John did you already complete the objective."

The Chief appeared to take a deep breath before answering, "We successfully combined Voltron, while getting an understanding of how to pilot the Lions through space. Two hour before the Princess had us perform that emergency drill."

Coran appeared to shatter in place as he fell to the ground before standing and shouting, "WHY DID YOU NOT SAY SO!? WE COULD HAVE HAD YOU TRAINING TO FIGHT USING VOLTRON!"

The Chief was silent, while Jorge says, "Well wouldn't have found out that Yellow can dig fast enough that it appears to swim threw water."

Tom says, "Green can turn invisible."

Six says, "Red is unaffected by high temperatures, can fly into lava and still feel a cold breeze."

Fred says, "Blue get stronger underwater," which confused him because of his recent and strong dislike of underwater based missions.

"I located the Black Bayard," The Chief finally admits before asking, "Unfortunately we will have to beat the Galra to get it back."

Coran scratched his head disheaving his hair style before shouting, "You lot are," he sighs deeply before asking, "What the Quiznak was the training you got to become this great!?"

Doctor Halsey answers, "The best," the Spartans nod in agreement while the good Doctor says, "That said, Six, Tom and Lucy, I have a job for you." The three in questioned nodded before heading out the room. The Doctor Halsey then says, "Chief I need to speak to you in a few minutes, while Jorge and Fred please head down to the Gamma Company Spartan IIIs they appear restless. I suggest that you give them some training."

Fred looked to Coran as the Chief left the room, Fred asks, "Think we can borrow the room?" Coran nods in acceptance.

 **With Princess Allura-Gym control room**

Allura stands with Doctor Halsey as they waited for the Chief to enter the room. Allura frowns as she asks, "How can they have formed Voltron already?" she started pacing with an angry growl. If the Paladins had already formed Voltron then why the hell did they not inform her and wasting our limited time.

Doctor Halsey pressed some buttons on a Altean tablet she borrowed from Coran and was using her glasses with a modified translation packed being broadcasted to the lens so that she could read the information. She looked away and at Allura and says, "They are efficient," Halsey then typed on the tablet before saying, "They probably decided that having a giant robot show up while a village of sentient pre-industrial culture."

Allura looked at her strangely before asking, "Why is that a problem?"

The Chief answered, "We wanted to avoid any danger of them getting injured due to a misunderstanding. Plus there is the fact that they probably will start worshiping you when you reveal that this castle is yours. At least if you do," Allura raised an eyebrow before the Chief says, "Humanity has had some experience when meeting Alien species, very painful experience. A full on war that was staged by their leading faction."

Allura growls before saying, "Then why the Quiznak did you fail to inform me of you forming Voltron?"

The Chief simply answers, "Kelly and Linda could not find the Galra bodies in the wreakage of their ship," Allura was confused before he adds, "We located all of the pods to remove all the tracking devices and to get an idea of Galra tech. Plenty of drones but no bodies."

Allura frowns before saying, "How could they have survived?"

"You question it, even though we know that Zarkon is still alive after over a hundred thousand years?" The Chief questioned before un-muting Cortana, "We have been scanning the planet with your limited sensors but until they are fully functional we can't find them without the visual scans the Lions have been doing."

Doctor Halsey says, "The tech I have analysed has shown that they have been using is modified Altean tech, along with some other tech that I don't recognise."

"The Galra have become a parasite in the universe, using the tech of other cultures to increase their power while they also have been taking slaves for labour," the Chief informed.

Allura frowns before saying, "That is impossible, the Galra have always been prideful and were against using other cultures technology unless it was gifted to them."

"The station that had found Red was a mismatch of Covenant ships wielded to their station," The Chief informs the clueless princess before he says, "And there was only two Galra on the station at the time. Cortana found out that the Galra are so spread out, which is why it is was so easy to crash that ship."

Cortana then says, "The amount of the security they had was pointless even having computers on board." Princess Allura takes a seat before placing her face in her hands, before Cortana continues, "There is also discrepancies with their drones. The ones on the ship were easy to hack, but the ones on the station were more difficult as I had to wait for them to recharge. Once, Six, Tom and Lucy return with the Data from the ship we can get a better idea of how the Galra culture has changed since you last interacted with them."

Allura then stands in anger and shouts, "Then we can't wait!"

The Chief then shocks her by saying, "Then kill yourself," before placing his handgun on the table in the room. "Patience reveals what needs to be done. At this stage we need to ease into this war with the Galra. To start there is the Galra rebellion that helped retrieve Red before the Galra could move it. If we can contact the Sangheli and find a way for Earth to supply more support. Cortana has also gone through your data logs and found a couple species that are hopefully still around. Though when we do leave this planet we should head to this Balmera Planet, if it is as valuable as the Alteans' believe it to be then, it should be a priority."

Allura frowns before asking, "You clearly have me at a disadvantage. Can you please be clearer?"

Doctor Halsey frowns before asking, "What did you learn John?"

The Chief frowns before saying, "The power source for the Castle and the Galra use crystals located on such Balmera. Meaning if we take it away from them, slower production of ships."

"And reduce the power of the Galra," Halsey stated with a frown before adding, "You identified a possible target with limited data. I thought we trained you better than that."

"Actually," Cortana interrupts, "We got this data from the Galra Warship. It was rerouted to Arus instead of taking a delivery of Balmera Crystals, for their shipyards."

Allura frowns before saying, "What is a Spartan!? Because so far, they have made all of the Paladin training pointless because of already being well versed in working together."

Halsey answered, "They are Spartans."

Cortana then elaborated, "The Spartan IIs were selected with a rigorous selection process at a young age. They were trained to work, eat, sleep, study and breath together, before being surgically enhanced where only half the original seventy five children," Allura looked shocked and appalled before Cortana continued, "Originally created to stop a group of what can be considered rebels in the Earth Colonies. They believed that the entire UNSC was not trustable due to the corrupt political figures lining their pockets. The Spartans were created to stop a galactic war between humans that could have ended in extinction. Then the Covenant war happened due to their leaders purposely changed the translation so that their manipulated forces attack humans for a galactic level genocide to become gods."

Allura frowns before asking, "What did Humanity do to them then?"

The Chief crossed his arms showing Halsey that he was angry while he appeared calm to Allura, "The Forerunners chose Humanity to take their title and there technological advancements. It is why Spark called Humanity the Reclaimers," causing Allura's eyes to widen in shock.

Allura then says, "Is that where your armour came from?"

Halsey spoke, "No, MOJNIR was developed over the course of fifty years. The first three was glorified work loaders. The Mark Four onwards is Spartan specific armour, they are the only humans who can even use it without killing them," Allura's eyes widened more before Halsey continued, "It was developed to keep them alive, mark five was developed to end the Covernant war while Mark Six has upgraded systems. We had no contact with any Forerunner technology until HALO was discovered."

Allura frowns before saying, "Perhaps the Forerunners left some of their knowledge inside human DNA. Some sentient cultures did develop that medical knowledge."

Halsey frowns and glares at Allura making her uncomfortable as she says, "I feel violated. I may have tampered with my Spartans' DNA, but at least all I did was stimulate specific gnomes to enhance them. Not to make them question whether they are still human."

The Chief was silent before he quietly left the room before Allura questions, "Why does the Spartans appear to avoid showing emotion around others?"

"They have a hard time trusting others," Doctor Halsey admitted before saying, "As long as you fight with them and show that they can trust you, they will be more open with you."

"How can you be so sure?" Allura questioned in disappointment.

"They were trained to observe before coming to a decision," Doctor Halsey answered before saying, "They won't blindly follow orders without question if they can find another way. It has been a part of their training, and it was how John became the leader of the Spartans," Doctor Halsey starts to leave.

Allura then asks before she could leave the room, "Who is John?"

Doctor Halsey simply says, "That is the Chief's real name," causing Allura's eyes to widen as Halsey leaves.

 **With Six, Tom and Lucy-The Galra Warship wreckage-an hour later.**

Six drove his red speeder as Tom and Lucy held onto the side, they parked the vehicle at a large hole in the side. Tom and Lucy lifted their battle rifles as they waited for Six to get out the speeder, the Green Bayard on Lucy's hip. Six lifted up his silenced SMG while holding his Red Bayard in sleep mode as he searched for any hostiles. Six then asks the two, "So why do you not talk?"

Lucy frowns under her helmet while Tom answers, "We are the only survivors of our first major mission. Lucy hasn't said a word since we escaped the planet, we would have been placed in Admiral Ackerson's unit as his bodyguards, instead we were placed as teachers for the next generation of Spartan IIIs."

Six accepts this answer before saying, "Clearly hasn't caused her a problem. Where is this terminal we are looking for?"

Tom gestures to the right and the three head threw a corridor to find an intact terminal. They also find an intact drone that appears to still be active. When it saw the Spartans it says, "Greetings Spartans," Tom and Lucy had their guns up while Six raised an eyebrow as it continued, "The lovely and amazing Cortana has programmed me to attack any Galra unit on board," the only problem with that statement was that the drone was missing legs and arms, "Two Galra had been seen a day ago to retrieve components to build several drones exact numbers are inconclusive. Good Night," that was when the Drones head sparked and exploded without issue.

Six looked annoyed before placing a finger on the side of his helmet and informing the castle, "Coran! The Galra retrieved parts for drones, inform the Chief."

" _I will get it done,_ " Coran replied as the Spartans reached the terminal, _"How is the data collection coming?"_

"We are at the terminal now," Six says as he places his hand on the screen causing it to gain power before he removed his hand and it powered down. Six looked at his robot hand before placing it down and says, "Damn Galra, no sense giving prisoners a method freeing themselves."

Tom pulled out a tablet and connected it to the terminal before saying, "This shouldn't take too long," he presses a couple buttons and says, "Okay we have a travel log with reasons of travel," he looks at the loading bar and says, "This shouldn't take too long," as the loading bar reached fifty percent.

Six asks, "Any idea of what Sendak is planning?"

Tom shakes his head before saying, "Cortana already got the technical specs and recent navigation logs. This terminal holds the backup data of the drones, needed to program with the data to use at their station. Cortana was limited in what she could get the first time." Lucy then gestured to Tom before Tom says, "No, they don't appear to have data on the location of Earth."

Six then says, "Probably a good thing, even with the Galra's limited types of weapons they have more ships then Earth."

Tom shakes his head before saying, "It will definitely be a problem," he types on the screen a couple more times before focusing on some of the data before saying, "Interesting, Sendak has been searching for a group of rebels attacking different outposts. Everyone needs to see this," as he disconnected the tablet before they left the wreckage.

When they reach Six's speeder, Six says, "Let's get back, I don't like it here," while looking to his left when facing Tom and Lucy, both whom noticed the Galra Commander Sendak and his second in command watching them. Six then says, "We will handle them later," Tom and Lucy nod in acceptance. They get in and on the Speeder before leaving the area.

Sendak from the cliff top at the edge crushes a rock before growling, "We will destroy you Paladins!" he turns to his assistant, "Have you discovered how they took over my ship?"

Sendak's second in command nods before saying, "They accessed the drones through the drone control panel. Clearly they have access to personal with scientific genius," the comment just so happened to coincide with Cortana making a noise in the Chief's helmet that sounded like a sneeze and calling it a slight glitch.

 **Galra Flagship Castle-Prison**

Haggard walked out of the dark in front of a heavily injured prisoner and says, "Do you want revenge against the Reaper and Berserker?" the injured prisoner smiles under his breathing mask and simply nods.

:End of Chapter three:

 **Just to be clear, these are Spartans they are a private people that is why they conceal the knowledge that they can form Voltron. Next time Voltron reveals his existence to the Galra and the natives of Arus.**

 **I hope you enjoyed, please review and comment then BEWARE THE WRAITH!**


End file.
